


Counting Fingers, Counting Toes.

by ssdawning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infertility, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssdawning/pseuds/ssdawning
Summary: Cedric and Hermione are now finally parents. How did they get to this moment? What heartache did they suffer watching all of their friends getting pregnant and having babies? Follow their story as they walked the rocky path towards parenthood.





	1. Chapter 1

Cedric and Hermione, a ship I really love! So enjoy this. This story is complete on another site, so I'll be posting chapters here every few days. I just had to share it with more readers. I wrote it several years ago and much of it is based on my own life experiences and my own path towards motherhood. 

Thanks Nicole for the help and the process of getting this story to this point.

BTW…none of these wonderful characters belong to me…just using them for awhile

 

********************

 

Counting Fingers, Counting Toes

 

Chapter 1

"So, my little one," he said with a whisper, "Should we count your fingers and count your toes to make sure they are all there?" Hermione was woken up by the quiet chatter taking place between her handsome husband and her newborn baby girl. She peeked open an eye to see Cedric holding the baby awkwardly in his large arms.

She quickly shut her eye when Cedric looked over at her and smiled, "Sweet baby girl," he said gently to the cooing, petite babe in his arms, "I hope that you are going to grow up to be just like your Mum." He bent down to plant a kiss on her tiny little forehead.

"Your Mum is amazing!" he continued, "She's beautiful, smart and brave."

Hermione's heart was full to overflowing with the obvious love shown by her husband. She had known ever since the end of the fourth year, when Harry and Cedric made it out alive; that despite Voldemort's return, things would be different for her and Cedric.

Harry spent as much time with Cedric as possible, which consequently meant Cedric spent an enormous amount of free time with Hermione as well. He did not see her as Harry's brainy friend anymore

Cedric's last year at Hogwarts changed things for the couple. Cedric, being Head Boy and Hermione, being a Gryffindor prefect, spent even more time together. Soon, they knew their friendship had grown into something more…love. As soon as Hermione finished her schooling they became engaged

Sometimes they would discuss about having children; "So how many children do you want, Cedric?" Hermione asked one evening. They were lying in a hammock in Hermione's backyard.

As Cedric held Hermione in his arms, he looked down at her, "Why I haven't thought much about children," he confessed.

Hermione giggled, "I have to say I have thought about it…a lot," she hugged Cedric tightly, "It has been on my mind more since we have been together."

Cedric, while lying there, thought about how their children would look. "Do you think she would have your curly hair?" He asked as he ran his hands through her riotous curls; imagining a little Hermione running through the yard with tiny curls bouncing around her face.

"Maybe he will have your height," she suggested, "Please let's hope he doesn't get gifted with mine." That brought a laugh from deep inside Cedric's chest.

"How many do you want?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to say the wrong thing before he heard her answer.

Hermione was quiet for awhile and then blurted out her answer, "I really want to have two or more," she sat up to look him in the eyes, "I do not want it to be an only child like I was."

Cedric nodded, "I agree with you." It was lonely not having a sibling to play and argue with. They smiled at one another.

"I am so glad that we agree about this." Hermione bent down to press her lips gently to Cedric's. She teased them softly until she was able to enter his mouth. Pressing together, they deepened the kiss feeling the tingling their closeness was creating.

Breaking the kiss Cedric muttered out, "So two children for the Diggory family," and he leaned up to kiss his future wife.

Before his lips had met their target, Hermione put two fingers on his lips, "Umm…maybe three…right?" she asked innocently while batting her eyelashes.

Pulling her down, back to him, he conceded, "Yes, two for sure, maybe three." With a look of triumph on her face, Hermione kissed him to show her happiness.

 

***************

 

Hermione heard her sweet baby girl cooing and making her tiny baby noises. "If you keep talking like that," Cedric leaned down to touch noses with his firstborn, "you will wake your Mum for sure."

 

Hermione had always known that Cedric would be a good father. On their wedding day this had been confirmed. As they took their normal wedding and bonding vows, Cedric stopped the ceremony, "I would like to add something," he had cleared his throat while Hermione turned to look at Ginny; both their eyes questioned what he could be up to.

From behind them they heard Ron whisper loudly, "Hope he didn't change his mind." Hermione turned around to glare at him, "Maybe he finally realized her overbearing ways."

Lavender reached over and smacked her husband on the arm," Shut your mouth, Ron!" and then she smacked him again.

Cedric took Hermione's face and turned her back towards him. Clearing his throat again he started, "I knew when we first discussed how frozen Ashwinder eggs are quite valuable, as they serve as ingredients in love potions or may be eaten whole as a cure for ague. Then you also knew that Ashwinder eggs are so flammable that they will ignite a dwelling within minutes if they are not frozen as soon as possible; I knew that you were the one for me." The audience all laughed, knowing that Hermione had found her perfect intellectual match in Cedric Diggory.

"When we grew closer and realized we were falling in love, we discussed having children some day." Hermione beamed as she realized he still remembered their conversations and had taken them to heart. "I knew as you talked about having two or three," Cedric laughed, "I remember, my sweet, you want three children," Hermione's eyes pooled with happy tears.

Rubbing her cheek again Cedric continued, "I could see those delightful children running around and I knew that I had to be the father of those children. I could never let you go or let someone else be the father to those children." He laughed again while saying, "I even imagined them running around with your wild hair and my good looks." Now that brought loud laughter from all present and huge snorts from Harry and Ron.

"I want to be your husband, your friend and lover. I want to be the father to your children."

"You mean "our" children, Cedric," Hermione smiled up at him with love that shone from the top of her head down to her toes. There was no question from those watching, even Ron and Harry, that Hermione and Cedric were meant to be together.

"I love you, Hermione. You are the one that I need and want," Cedric leaned down to give her a long lingering kiss.

Ginny spoke up, "Now none of that until the end…you know rules and all." Hermione just smiled at her good friend and turned back to Cedric.

Hermione spoke next, "I have to admit, ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament I knew I really fancied you…along with every other girl at Hogwarts; out of all of the champions," she looked over at Harry, "Sorry, Harry, no offense here, but I secretly hoped that Cedric would win." Cedric chuckled at her statement. Harry acted all offended, "Yes, this coming from my best friend. "

"Harry!" Ginny hissed at him from Hermione's side, "Shhh…you are ruining the moment."

Hermione just winked at Ginny, "Let's see, where was I? I have always been drawn to your intelligence, your wisdom, your honor, your bravery and…" she said with a twinkle in her eye, "You are a bit of a dish…any female within your proximity would agree." Even though Cedric was well aware of his good looks, he still blushed at Hermione's words.

"I vow to you this day, Cedric, I will love you and stay faithful to you." Hermione choked up having to stop so she could hold back the tears. "I feel so proud that I am going to be your wife." Cedric was mesmerized by Hermione's smile as she spoke.

'I am so lucky that I get to be the mother of your children." Hermione then did start crying and could say no more. The officiator finished the ceremony with the magical bonding; Cedric and Hermione, hand in hand, as bright gold strands of light wrapped three times around their wrists. As soon as the bonding was finished, the gold strands disappeared and a feeling of heat from top to bottom washed over them.

"Now you may share your first kiss as husband and wife." Cedric reached out sliding his arms around Hermione's waist and proceeded to kiss her, and kiss her, and kiss her.

"Oi, come up for air, you two," Ron shouted out.

"Gods, Ron, do you always have to embarrass me?" squeaked Lavender.

Finally, Cedric and Hermione broke apart, blushing and very warm. Cedric leaned down and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Too bad we can't go straight to our Wedding Night," and he winked at her.

Hermione quietly said back, "Do you think anyone would notice if we were missing?" She reached up to kiss him again until Hermione's Mum came over to escort them to the Wedding Feast.

 

**************

 

Later that night the newlyweds were finally alone. They were in a suite at a magical hotel in Venice, Italy. They had left the party early and port keyed to Venice. From there, a private speedboat had brought them to the Venetian Palace.

 

As they closed the door Cedric set down the luggage. Hermione looked around the huge room, "Can you believe this?" she asked with excitement. "It is so beautiful here!"

As she turned to face Cedric she stopped, started chewing on her fingernail and shyly looked at him, "What" she asked him?

Cedric was standing there with a warm smile and a gleam in his eyes. "The only beautiful thing I see…is standing right in front of me."

Hermione sighed and smiled back at him, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Cedric pulled her to him, "No, I don't think you have…enough." He ran his hand down the side of her face, along her collarbone and down her chest. "Maybe you should show me." His fingers left a trail of sparks as he caressed her skin. They both wanted tonight to be special. It had been mutually decided to wait to make love until they were married. Now that they were married, Hermione was trying to not let her nerves take over.

As Cedric's hands continued to roam over her curves, he pressed himself flush against his bride. Suddenly Hermione pushed Cedric away, "I want you to stop," and she looked up into his very shocked eyes. She could tell that her words had hurt him. "No, Cedric, I want you… tonight," she pushed back a lock of wavy hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"I want to change into something special that the girls bought for me to wear tonight." Cedric eyes rose with interest, "Who bought you the gift?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny and Lavender; they said I couldn't open it until tonight." At this, Cedric started laughing. Hermione laughed with him, "I know! I am worried what's inside the package."

Hermione pulled out a tiny box and enlarged it. Cedric tried to reach out to peek inside. "No," she said and hugging it to her, "I am going to go change into it now." While Hermione was in the other room changing, Cedric noticed the bottle of champagne chilling by the king-sized canopy bed, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, a fire warming the room and the smell of scented candles wafting about.

Cedric changed into a pair of silk pajama bottoms Harry and Ron insisted he buy. He paced nervously around the room waiting for Hermione to emerge. He heard Hermione screech from the other room, "I can't wear this!" Cedric just shook his head laughing; silently thanking Ginny and Lavender for whatever "thing" they had bought for Hermione that was making her squirm. It would only mean more fun for him.

"Cedric…are you out there?" Hermione asked shyly from the other side of the door.

"Where else would I be?" he sat on the bed wondering if he would have to coax her out of the dressing room. He looked over to see Hermione's eye peeking through a slit of the door.

"What if I close my eyes, then you can come out?" Cedric was beginning to wonder if he would need to extinguish all of the lights in the room. Cedric closed his eyes, "My eyes are closed…you can come out now."

Cedric heard the door creak open and close. Then he heard her walk over to the bed and clear her throat. "You can open your eyes now…I guess," she spoke so quietly he could hardly hear her.

Cedric opened his eyes and before he could even think, blurted out, "Bloody hell!" He had never seen Hermione more stunning, even in her wedding gown earlier today. Hermione apprehensively stood there in a short satin baby doll nightgown. It was white with a side split and had a lacy hem. The gown barely covered her and was skin tight. The bottom skimmed the top of her thighs and the sheer lace on the bodice barely covered her breasts and her nipples were clearly showing. The gown was held on by tiny straps, and the ensemble was complete with a matching, crotch-less g-string. Hermione was striking. He now was so hard; he wouldn't be able to move; except to do one thing. He would need to send a thank you owl to Ginny and Lavender after their honeymoon.

Hermione stood there wondering what Cedric was thinking; he hadn't said a word. Cedric reached up and took her hand in his, "Gods, Hermione, you look amazing!" She smiled and breathed easier knowing that she looked OK.

Cedric slid up higher on the bed and motioned for Hermione to come to him, "I need you up here," he said in a husky voice. Even though he wanted her now, he knew he had to take things slow. Cedric opened the champagne and the cork went flying across the room. Despite being nervous about this night, they both laughed. He poured the champagne, handing Hermione the flute of bubbly. She sipped and then giggled, "I think the bubbles just went up my nose." Cedric warned her, "Don't drink it too fast."

As Cedric fed Hermione one of the chocolate covered strawberries she moaned, "Oh, that is so good! I want another one." Cedric lay there watching her devouring the strawberries and wished she was devouring something else

"Aren't you going to have one? Here try one…" and she placed the tip of the strawberry in his mouth. As they lay there side by side, their legs intertwined, Cedric quickly ate the rest of the strawberry. He grabbed Hermione's chocolate covered finger and sucked it into his mouth. He closed his eyes while savoring the flavor of Hermione and chocolate. Opening his eyes he saw a very aroused Hermione smiling at him. "Here, this one has chocolate on it too," and she offered him another finger. With laughing eyes, he proceeded to suck on the offered finger. Hearing her moan again was his undoing. Sliding on top of her he slowly kissed along the length of her neck. Reaching down he sucked on her earlobe, sending shockwaves down her body. While nudging her legs apart he tenderly caressed her hips and thighs.

Looking up into Cedric's face she could see all of the love and want etched there. Cedric, in turn, could see real trust and need in her face.

They came together meeting in a passionate and bruising kiss. Grinding into his love he could feel her newly unbridled passion. Hermione ran her hands from Cedric's muscular shoulders, down his chest, and to his firm stomach.

Cedric kissed lightly down the side of Hermione's neck and to her collarbone. With eager fingers, he slid the straps of her gown off of her shoulders. Pulling the bodice down, Cedric admired her firm, round breasts that sprang free. In one swift movement, he bent to taste her, sucking on the hard nipples standing firm.

As he switched to the other side, he licked a path across, to feast on the other breast All normal thought had left their brains as they were consumed with each other. Soon, the nightgown was tossed on the floor with Cedric's silk night pants. Skin against skin had never felt so good as now when Cedric tenderly entered Hermione It was just as wonderful as they had imagined and well worth the wait.

As they came down off of their highs and recovered from their release, Cedric panicked, "We forgot a contraceptive spell," he grabbed his wand but was stopped by Hermione. "It's fine, Ced," she said breathing heavily, noticing the sweat trickling down the side of Cedric's face, "I want us to try and get pregnant right away."

Cedric lifted her up to straddle him; her legs wrapped around his hips. "Cedric, I want a baby, please tell me that you agree?" Hermione's heart beat quickly as she waited for his answer. She watched him intently as he thought deeply about her proposal. Her hands slid up and down his slick back, while his muscles rippled underneath her fingers.

Finally, he answered her, "On one condition…if we spend most of our honeymoon working on this proposal."

With a lopsided grin Hermione saucily said, "I think I could make that sacrifice…except I want to go on at least one gondola ride before we leave."

"Deal," he said giving her one of his sexy smiles, "It has already been arranged for tomorrow night." Hermione squealed and threw herself at Cedric pushing him back on the bed landing on top of him.

"Are you ready for more?" she asked him with excitement as she started kissing down his chest.

"Soon, my love, just keep kissing me for now." Cedric closed his eyes as his felt his body heating up again, thinking about more lovemaking that would be happening this night. While Hermione kissed Cedric and thought about the baby they could possibly be creating soon.

 

******************

 

Next chapter: Hermione was so scared, but she needed to know. Could it have finally happened? Was she finally pregnant? She would know the truth in a few minutes…

 

Did you like this? Let me know if you are also a Cedric/Hermione fan.


	2. Counting Fingers, Counting Toes: Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is full of angst and heartache. Thanks for a great beta like Nicole!

(I still don't own these wonderful characters only JKR has that claim…even though I would pay good money for Cedric!)

***********

 

Counting Fingers, Counting Toes - Part 2

Closing her eyes tightly she didn't want to peek before the three minutes were was so scared, but she needed to know. Could it have finally happened? Was she finally pregnant? She would know the truth in a few minutes. Trying not to think about how this was the 12th pregnancy test she had taken this past year, she slowly opened her eyes. Picking up the test with shaky hands she finally looked down at the long stick. Damn! Not again! She fell against the counter and dropped the negative pregnancy test in the garbage, where it belonged. Did this have to happen today on their anniversary? She had so hoped that she would be able to tell Cedric tonight at the party, that he was finally going to be a father. Trying to hold back the tears was useless, as she once again, just let them flow, in a ritual she was used to repeating.

All of their friends gathered to help celebrate Cedric and Hermione's first anniversary. It should have been a jovial celebration, but things happened to dampen Hermione's spirits, in addition to Hermione's negative pregnancy test. Harry and Ginny had announced they were three months pregnant with their second child. Ron and Lavender followed them by announcing they were two months pregnant with their first child.

Hermione and Cedric tried to be happy and not let their true feelings show, ruining their friend's happiness. Cedric knew that Hermione's tears were close to the surface and ready to spill out. To make matters worse, after the announcements Ginny turned to them, "So when are you two going to be making your own announcement?"

Hermione couldn't speak, so Cedric answered, "We are working on it." Everyone laughed and winked at them. Ron exclaimed, "Well that's half the fun…the trying part!"

As soon as all of their guests had left, Hermione fell apart. She sunk down on the sofa letting the dam of tears escape that had built up. "It's not fair…I want a baby so much." She sobbed out. Cedric collapsed on the sofa next to her and hugged her to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist needing the comfort.

After a long ten-minute crying session, she sniffed out, "You should have heard what people were saying to me tonight. Harry said, 'Maybe we should find a book, for you two bookworms to read, that explains how you are supposed to get pregnant. '"

Hermione jumped up off the sofa and started walking away, then she charged back, "Ron…yes, dear old Ron said that we needed to get drunk and shag each other silly," the tears cascaded down her cheeks again, "I would wager that we have more sex than either couple do added together!"

Now Hermione's sadness was turning into anger, "Sweet Lavender, she suggested that maybe we hop on over some night and they would gladly give us some demonstrations on the proper way to have sex to ensure pregnancy."

Hermione stood stomping her feet, "What do they know?" she screamed angrily, then she dropped to her knees and she was crying once more. "They know enough… because they are pregnant," she wailed out wrapping her arms around herself.

Cedric dropped down beside her and cradled her in his arms. He was angry and shocked how their friends had treated Hermione tonight. They all knew that Hermione and Cedric had been trying to get pregnant. It was so cruel to mock her…them, this way.

Cedric also felt like a coward when he realized that he had run off to take a walk after the others had announced their pregnancies. He had needed some air to clear his brain and process the hurt. The only problem was that he had left his tender wife at the mercy of their suddenly callous friends. He should have been there taking the insults and jabs along with her. It's not like they hadn't been trying, in fact, they had been trying a lot, to the point that it felt more like a job than making love. He had gotten the owls at work delivering frantic messages, "Come now…I am ovulating!" Yes, try to explain that one to the Minister of Magic, why you have to leave a staff meeting, right now, because your wife wants to have sex

He gently picked Hermione up and walked to their bedroom. Laying her down on their bed, he climbed up next to her and wrapped his arms, once again, around her. They fell asleep that night, silently shedding tears for the baby that seemed to be eluding them.

********************

 

Hermione sat at her parent's table with her head in her arms looking thoroughly depressed.

"So, my dear, what's up?" asked Jean Granger looking at her daughter's sad face. She thought she knew what this was all about, but she wanted to hear from her to confirm her suspicions.

She set two teacups down on the table and pulled up a seat next to Hermione.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Jean. This scenario had played out many times during the years, when Jonathan down the street made fun of Hermione's wild hair, trying to decide whether or not to attend Hogwarts after receiving her letter, how much to help Harry right before the war started, and most recently, when she thought she was falling in love with Cedric and worrying about whether or not he was going to ask her to marry him.

Hermione, with a pouty look, stared at her Mum, and then she burst into tears. Jean Granger was taken aback at Hermione's outburst; maybe it was worse than she thought, maybe Hermione and Cedric were having marriage problems.

"Oh, Mum…we can't get pregnant!" Hermione finally let out her problem. Jean was actually grateful it was this, something she was familiar with.

"How long have you two been trying?" Jean asked.

"It has been a little over a year now, "Hermione said sadly.

"But darling, "Jean said, "You have only been married a year…have you really been trying that whole time?"

"Yes, we have," Hermione continued crying, "Now Harry and Ginny are pregnant with their second and Ron and Lavender are pregnant with their first." Jean sat quietly wanting to let Hermione get it all out. "Ced and I have always been so successful at everything we do…except this." Jean tried to hide a smile, knowing how this would be hard for the two overachievers. Jean wondered if Cedric and Andrew were off having this same conversation; though she wasn't sure if Cedric would be as forthcoming with his father-in-law as Hermione was to her mum.

"It's just not fair, Mum, "Hermione complained in the voice she had used many times as a little girl.

"You know what I am going to say about that statement…" Jean didn't have a chance to finish.

Looking up, Hermione answered, "Life is not fair," she spoke the words softly, "I have heard you tell me that many times, but I can't help feeling the way I do."

Jean reached over and put her hand over Hermione's, "Your father and I have never told you, but we had a hard time getting pregnant with you. " Hermione stared in shock at her Mum. "In fact, it took five years of trying before it finally happened."

"Really?" Hermione still seemed surprised by her mum's hidden secret.

"We wanted more, but it never happened again. We felt so lucky to have just you." Jean Granger's eyes filled with tears. "That's why it was so hard to let you go when you received your Hogwarts letter."

Hermione, in her excitement at finding she was a witch, had never realized her parent's true feelings about her going away to school. "How did you handle all of it, Mum?" Hermione let the tears fall again, "I mean, there are only so many negative pregnancy tests you can take, month after month, before you don't even want to take a test anymore because you are afraid of the disappointment coming your way." She was talking so fast her mum couldn't get a word in edge wise. "Then you have your friends giving you helpful hints, all the way from we need to get drunk, to us watching them have sex, because they're the experts!"

Jean looked horrified and didn't want to ask which friends gave the tips; though she had an inkling who had done the advising. "The main thing I can tell you, Hermione, is to not give up." Hermione listened closely to her mum. "You were meant to be a mum. Anyhow, this world wouldn't be the same if we never got the chance to see a little version of you running around with bouncy curls."

At that, Hermione leaned over and hugged her mum. "Thank you. I needed your good advice today."

"Oh it was nothing, I am being selfish; I really want to be a grandmum," They both laughed at that and Jean had a prayer in her heart that her daughter would soon be pregnant.

***************

 

Cedric and Andrew ended up in a muggle pub two miles from the Granger's home. After two beers a piece and many moments of awkward silence, Andrew cleared his throat, "Cedric, this has been nice but…why did the women kick us out of the house?

Cedric raised his eyebrows and smirked at his father in law, "Can't put anything past you, can we?" Cedric gripped his beer bottle tightly and tried not to make eye contact with Andrew.

"You and my little girl aren't having any problems are you?" Andrew asked with concern.

Cedric immediately countered, "No, not like that," he was silent for a moment, "I haven't been able to get Hermione pregnant."

Andrew's face contorted and he looked down at his hands, "You know, Cedric, it takes two people to achieve a pregnancy and it may not be just you at fault." Cedric stared at Andrew, hardly believing he was having this conversation with him. "It took us almost five years to get pregnant with Hermione. It was really hard on Jean month after month." Andrew took a swig of his beer. "Then you feel helpless because you can't take away her pain."

Cedric just nodded, "She wants a baby so much…so do I." Cedric explained, "We recently found out that Ginny is pregnant again and so is Lavender with her first." Andrew just sat and listened, "I feel like somewhat of a failure…" Cedric's voice trailed off. The silence hung in the room for a moment making Cedric's head pound.

"Can I give you some advice I wish we had heeded earlier?" Andrew suggested.

Cedric blurted out, "Sure, I am open to anything as long as it's not having to do with anything pornographic, getting drunk or watching our friends have sex!"

"Oh tosh! Please tell me that no one suggested that to you?" Andrew could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes they did; Ron and Lavender as well as Ginny and Harry," Cedric gave a disgusted laugh.

"Well, since you don't want to watch the porno, "Andrew laughed and shook his head, "Go see your doctors or whatever you call them in your world." Cedric listened attentively now. "Sometimes doctors can find some small thing that is preventing it from happening."

Cedric shook his head in agreement, "Are you glad you became a dentist and not one of "those" doctors?" he asked to lighten the mood.

Andrew laughed, "Teeth are much less invasive, at least for me, not always for the patient." He patted Cedric on the back. "Would you like another beer, son?"

"No thanks, we better be getting back while we still can walk a straight line." They left the pub with a little weight off of Cedric's shoulders.

*****************

 

"You seem to be in a better mood," Cedric put his arm around Hermione as they walked into their apartment.

"Mum and I had a good talk. "She smiled up at him, "So did you and dad have a fun time?"

Cedric dropped onto the sofa, "Sure, if talking about having sex with his daughter would be considered fun."

Hermione snickered, "Yes, I could think of more amusing things to do than having to discuss sex with me to my father." Giggling, she sat down next to him, "Remember, I have already had that sex talk with my parents and don't wish to do that again soon."

Somberly he asked, "We are going to keep trying, right?" and he looked at Hermione seriously. Holding his hand tightly she brought it up to her lips and kissed him. "Of course we are. Something this important we will never give up on. "

Cedric put his hand in her beautiful hair and guided her head to his, kissing her deeply. "I have an idea, love, "he smiled at just the sheer beauty inside and out that Hermione exuded, "I want to make love with you tonight," he kissed her again loving the feel of her lips pressed against his. "I want to forget about just having sex to make a baby." Hermione sat quietly just staring at her husband whom she knew loved her.

"Let's make it about us tonight…I miss that." Cedric almost sounded like he was pleading.

Hermione crawled into his lap and threw her arms around his neck, "Yes, I want that too." She shot forward to catch his lips and press them tenderly against hers. Cedric pulled Hermione's jumper off, then unbuttoned her white blouse. Hermione arched back and his lips found her long neck, kissing gently down one side and slowly up the other.

Meanwhile Hermione managed to unbutton Cedric's shirt, take it off and was heading for the top of his pants. Neither one of them had been this turned on and excited about sex in a long time.

Soon, with only under garments still on, Cedric laid Hermione down on the sofa and he pulled off the red knickers and tossed them to the floor. Swirling his tongue around her navel he dipped in and she giggled, "That really tickles," she squirmed underneath him.

Kicking off his boxers, he tasted her mouth and breasts, worshipping her flesh. Hermione moaned out loud. Opening her legs wide to Cedric, he entered her lovingly, fully forgetting all of the trouble that had been plaguing them. Hermione loved feeling him inside of her, being joined together as only lovers can. Their bodies enjoyed their release at the same time, but more importantly they remembered why they were in love with each other; why they had decided to get married.

Looking into each other's eyes, they knew that they were devoted fully to each other once more. If they were blessed with a child, it would only make their relationship more wonderful, but they could not lose track of "them" ever again. Falling asleep in each other's arms that night was the first in a long time, where babies had not been on either one of their minds.

*****************

 

It was a bit uncomfortable sitting in the waiting room at St Mungo's. They had chosen to try the wizarding world's healers first to help them solve their "problem".

The healer came over to them, "Mrs. Diggory, we need to examine you first."

Hermione looked over at Cedric, and he gave her a small smile, "Can my husband come with me?"

"I'm sorry, I wish that he could, but he will be taken into another room in a few minutes."

Cedric and Hermione's eyes met, a look of hope passed between them as they reached out and grabbed each other's hand. "It will all be OK," Cedric said quietly. Hermione just nodded her head at him as she walked off behind the healer, glancing back once to give him a sweet smile.

Later Cedric sat nervously waiting for his wife, as his tests had been completed for awhile. Nervously tapping his toes on the tile, he waited and wondered how Hermione was doing. Looking up he saw her coming towards him, not a smile in sight. "Gods that was so humiliating!" she said softly, "I really thought it wouldn't be so bad using the healers first…I was wrong."

Cedric didn't say anything waiting for her to say something else. When she didn't, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, we are supposed to wait here and then they will have the results," and she sat down wringing her hands as they waited. Soon, the healer came to get them. "Let's go to my office to talk."

They held hands tightly waiting to hear bad news. Sitting down, the healer closed the door to the office. Smiling kindly at the couple, the healer sat down across from them. "Well, we have the results from the numerous tests done today."

Cedric could feel the tension coming from Hermione and gave her hand a squeeze. Hermione bit her lip trying not to let the tears fall.

"Mr. & Mrs. Diggory, our results are conclusive and we all agree that…there is nothing wrong with either one of you." Cedric sat there stunned and noticed that Hermione looked in shocked also. "We have found no reason why you have not been able to get pregnant."

The room was silent as the healer stopped speaking and neither Cedric nor Hermione moved or spoke. The silence was shattered when Hermione started bawling and could not stop. She leaned over and fell into Cedric's lap. The healer was at a loss; not usually getting this reaction at telling a couple that nothing was preventing them from getting pregnant.

"What do you mean that nothing is wrong with us?" Hermione demanded. "I am not pregnant, so something must be wrong." She was so upset that her cheeks were flaming and her fingernails were digging into Cedric's hands.

"Mrs. Diggory, we can find nothing physically wrong with your reproductive systems. " Then the healer said the thing infertile couples hate to hear, "Maybe you just need to go home and relax." Cedric bristled when he heard the words escape from the healer's mouth. He grabbed for Hermione's hand just as she was taking her wand out to hex the healer. The healer jumped out of his seat, "Excuse me, I have other patients to see.' and he quickly left the room.

Trying hard not to laugh and sounding stern at the same time, Cedric faced Hermione, "You were really going to hex him?" Hermione, now steaming said, "I am so tired of people trying to placate me and telling me this is all in my head!" Now she was really worked up, "I am not crazy, Luna has that title, thank you!" and she rushed out of the room. Cedric hung his head and sighed. He left the healer's office and couldn't find Hermione. Looking everywhere in St. Mungo's and outside of the building, he finally went home, hoping she was there.

**************

Getting home and not finding Hermione there didn't worry him too much,but five hours later he was starting to get very worried. He flooed all of their friends and then in desperation he headed off to Hermione's parents home. Not finding her there, he went home in frustration. Walking in the door he spotted her sitting on the sofa. She did not look up when he entered their home. He shut the door softly and went to sit down by her.

"Where have you been? I was so worried." Cedric's feelings were tender as he had been so concerned about her, that his voice shook when he spoke.

"I'm sorry; I had to be by myself." She answered him. "I was so ashamed at myself that I almost hexed the healer." He could see that she had been crying and did not want to fight with her. "I went for a walk and kept walking until my legs were tired."

Cedric didn't speak, knowing that she had more to say. "Cedric, I can't do this anymore. I am so tired of the struggle and the constant pain." Cedric felt his stomach tighten and feared what she would say next, "I think that we need to quit trying for awhile."

He was stunned by her announcement, "Are you sure, Hermione? I know how much you want a baby." He held her hand tightly and looked at her closely to make sure that this is what she really wanted.

"I need a break before I hurt someone else…or us." She looked humiliated as she confessed this. "We need to want this baby for the right reasons and not just because everyone is pregnant."

Reluctantly he took her into his arms and admitted, "I need to plead guilty here also, I haven't been honest with you either," he awkwardly acknowledged, "I haven't felt ready yet to become a dad."

They both smiled at each other, "Thank you for understanding, "Hermione replied. "I have a feeling, when the time is right, it will happen."

Cedric with great joy lifted her up into his arms, pressing her body tightly against his. "It will be good to have the old Hermione back," he stated, then kissed her to show her how other parts of him were feeling. Walking backward, Cedric asked, "Bedroom or bathroom?"

With a huge grin, Hermione whispered, "How about a nice long bath together, then the bedroom." No more words were spoken, as they slowly made their way into the next room, clinging to each other tightly and neither one letting go.

 

*******************

Continued….more to come. Please leave any comments if you are enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and it includes a few real-life experiences.

Life is great when you have a fabulous beta like Nicole! I still do not own or make money off of this story.

****************

Counting Fingers Counting Toes: Chapter 3

The waiting room was very quiet as they all stared at one another. They tried not to think about what was happening in the room down the hallway. The last few months of the pregnancy had been stressful. The baby had almost made its appearance two months ago.

Everyone looked up as the Healer came walking towards the somber crowd. They could not tell from her face what had happened. As they looked up they saw a delighted smile slowly spreading across the Healer's face. "I am pleased to announce that the newest little Potter has arrived safely." The room erupted in a boisterous cheer. A very pregnant Lavender tried standing up but fell back against the sofa she had been relaxing on.

Cedric grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. He slowly looked up and met Hermione's eyes which held her true feelings, but for friendship's sake, she feigned happiness.

"Another grandbaby for the Weasleys!" Fred shouted out and high-fived George. "Better her than us to keep popping out the grandbabies to keep Mum happy!" George exclaimed back.

Molly Weasley turned to face her twin sons, "Now you two behave!" Molly gave them a stern, motherly look, "Will you two ever grow up?" she questioned with hand on her hips and shaking her head.

Angelina, George's wife laughed, "Apparently not! I knew this coming into this agreement with George." He quickly grabbed Angelina and gave her a quick kiss and a smack on her backside.

"So what are they naming the baby?" Lavender asked Ron. Everyone turned towards Ron to hear the answer to the question. Ron's ears reddened as he stated, "According to Harry and Ginny, this baby boy will be Albus Severus Potter."

"Gods, that is awful!" sputtered George, "Do they want him to be beaten up every day when he goes to Hogwarts?"

Molly came to the rescue, "It is a very distinguished name honoring two war heroes. I will hear no making fun of my new grandson." She glared at her son and crossed her arms. "We should be happy that he made it here safely. Now I want to go get a look at him."

As the Weasley family celebrated the birth of the newest Potter baby, Cedric looked over to the corner chair and noticed Hermione was missing. As he glimpsed down the hallway he spotted the back of Hermione's head disappearing around the corner. Sprinting quickly after her, Cedric knew he needed to intervene before Hermione fell apart. Following Hermione's path, he heard sniffing coming from the utility closet. Opening the door swiftly, he looked around and seeing no one of authority he slipped inside. There stood a crying Hermione, in the dimly lit closet, trying to hold back the sobs.

Cedric put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Is this closet taken or is there room for two?"

Hermione smiled in the middle of a sob and smacked him on the arm, "Stop that, Cedric! I'm trying to feel sorry for myself."

One large hand went up around her shoulders and the other pulled her head against his chest. "I know, love, it still hurts." He rocked her gently trying to calm her tears and sorrow.

"I knew that this day was coming. I just didn't expect it to hurt so much." Cedric held her, not talking, only listening. He had learned the past few months that just listening, and letting Hermione vent, was better than trying to console her with words of wisdom that he did not have. "Then next month we will be going through this whole celebration again when Lavender has her baby." A shudder raced through her body from too much crying. "I don't think that I can do this again!"

"If you don't want to we won't," Cedric looked down into her red, tear filled eyes, "and we will go away on an unplanned holiday."

"Do you really mean it?" Hermione asked him in a shaky voice. "You aren't just saying this to help me through the moment are you?"

With a loving smile, Cedric reached out to run his fingers through her tousled hair circling her face. "I really, truly mean it. As soon as we hear that Lavender is in labor we will grab a Portkey out of the city. "The smile that Hermione gave her husband was worth every conciliatory word he had given her. "Now, do you think it is time we gave up this closet to other couples in need of somewhere to hide?"

Hermione slid her arms tightly around Cedric's firm chest, "Do you really want to leave right away?" Cedric grinned slyly at her," I would hate to not make good use of this closet." Reaching behind him, Cedric uttered a spell locking the door. Stretching out his hand he ran it across her cheek, "You are so beautiful, "he breathed in her ear, "I am so lucky that you are mine." He captured her lips with his own. As he kissed her fully and deep, they both knew that they would not be leaving the closet for a very long time.

*****************

Cedric was busy writing up a report and was anxious to head home to Hermione. The office door swung open and a very anxious Ron Weasley walked in, shutting the door and sitting down in a big heap. Cedric twirled around in his office chair staring at Ron as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ron?" thinking that he was there on official business.

"No, there is nothing that anyone can do." Ron sat with a very glum look on his face.

Cedric, now worried, stood up and walked over to Ron, "Is there something wrong with Lavender?" he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes mate, there is something wrong with Lavender…she's pregnant!" Cedric tried not to snicker when he realized what was truly wrong with Ron; he had a bad case of nerves. "I mean what am I supposed to do when the baby cries?" Ron's face was turning red as he questioned Cedric, "What do I do if Lav wants me to change a nappy?"

Cedric was having a hard time holding back a smile, "Wouldn't you be better off talking to Harry? He is a father to two of those squealing things that need their nappies changed."

Ron shook his head, "I don't think Harry would understand."

"What do you mean? Of course he would understand," Cedric was not quite grasping why Ron was choosing to talk to him instead of Harry.

"But Harry is perfect at everything he does. He has been a natural the whole time doing the Daddy thing," Ron looked utterly defeated, "I'm not very good at much. I don't want to disappoint Lavender."

Cedric pulled up a chair alongside Ron, "I believe you are already in this too deep to change your mind." Ron turned his head towards Cedric listening carefully to what he had to say, "Lavender is about ready to have this baby. You are going to be a father within a week."

Ron smirked, "Is this supposed to be a pep talk? If it is, I think you are failing and I am sunk." Both men laughed as the mood lightened in the room.

Cedric rubbed his neck for a moment hoping for the right words that would help Ron, "You love Lavender and you will love this child." Ron with his hands clasped together and resting under his chin, stared intently at Cedric, "I know that you will make mistakes as a new dad, mind you, I will be the same way when I finally get a little one." Slapping Ron's back, Cedric stood up, "You can do this!"

Ron stood, grinning shyly at Cedric, "Thank you for the words of advice," he put his hand out to Cedric to shake.

Cedric pulled him into a quick man-hug and pushed him away, "Now go home and see all of the baby stuff that the girls gave Lavender at the baby shower."

Cedric shook his head when Ron left the room. How funny that Ron had come to him for baby advice. Maybe that was a good sign for him and Hermione that a baby would be coming soon to them.

*************

 

The giggles erupted in the room as everyone was trying to guess how long a string was needed to go around Lavender's belly. Whoever cut the string the proper length won a prize. Hermione smiled politely as she tried to stem a wave of jealousy that threatened to explode out of her. She had talked herself out of coming earlier that day. At the last minute, Ginny had convinced her to come and celebrate with them, even just for a little while. Now she regretted coming and wanted to string the necks of all of the cheerful people at the shower.

Hermione stared at Lavender's belly seeing little feet kicking her shirt. It was fascinating thinking that there really was a real baby alive inside of Lavender. Seeing the baby's movement only intensified the baby hunger inside of Hermione's soul. She had never longed for anything as much as this in her whole life. Gods! This torture needed to stop! How was she going to endure one more baby mixed in with her group of friends? She was so tired of running away from her friends and their babies.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Molly raised her arms in victory, "Of course I won this game. I have had seven babies you know. I know how big babies make your belly at the end."

After the presents were opened, Ron walked into the room. He walked over to Lavender and gathered her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Look, Ron, see all of the tiny little clothes?" Lavender held up a small nightdress and waved it in front of his face. His eyes were huge as he saw how little the clothes really were. 

"Are you sure the baby will fit into these?" The room was full of laughing women as they heard Ron's question.

"Oh, Ron, "his Mum quipped, "Most babies come out very tiny, but they don't stay that way for long."

"Look how big Albus has gotten in one month," Ginny held up her new baby to prove her Mum's point.

Hermione wandered over to the table that held all of the gifts and picked up a tiny jumper and held it close to her chest. With closed eyes, she imagined herself very pregnant waiting for her own baby to be born. It was time to discuss with Cedric about trying again for a baby. She was ready for this. Hermione realized it hurt more not trying than actually trying and failing. She needed to at least be doing something to make her dreams of becoming a mum true.

**************

 

Hermione made a fancy dinner with all of Cedric's favorite foods. The best place settings were out and she herself was dressed in a tight, black sexy dress. Cedric walked through the door, looking dead to the world, slinging his briefcase and robes onto the nearest chair. He grinned as he glanced at the candlelit table and his very desirable wife. "What's the occasion, love?"

She glided over to him and slid her hands up his muscular arms and around his neck. Cedric, needing no further urging, quickly pulled Hermione to him nuzzling her slender neck. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating to him. Lifting Hermione up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking to the sofa, he fell back pulling Hermione down on him. With her dress riding up high around her waist, Cedric felt the tiny, lace trimmed knickers and he tugged hard. Flinging the knickers across the room they landed on the elegantly set table. The buttons on Cedric's shirt were strewn about as Hermione ripped open the shirt and she kissed all the way down his chest. Cedric wiggled out of his trousers and his boxers followed immediately. All of Hermione's well-planned speech about wanting to try to get pregnant was lost as she straddled her naked husband as he lay on the sofa. The finely cooked meal was left sitting on the counter in the kitchen. All that mattered now was this moment of loving Cedric physically and emotionally. Letting all of her grief and sorrow go, she grinned down at Cedric as she pulled off her dress and sat there with only her black bra on. Cedric ran his hands up and down her thighs that were hugged tightly against him. Hermione moaned as his touch left a blazing trail on her skin. As his hands neared her core, she reached out to touch him, already rock hard, and lifted up to fall back onto his shaft. As they moved rhythmically together they made love slowly, savoring each thrust and pull back. As Hermione's hips swayed back and forth, she felt fully consumed in Cedric's love for her. Stroke after stroke lifted her blissfully towards the biggest orgasm of her life. Cedric gloried as he throbbed inside of her feeling his own release. He licked his lips as he stared at the beautiful woman strode atop him, with sweat glistening down between her breasts.

Hermione smiled as she leaned down to kiss Cedric's lips. "I love you so much. You know that you are the most important thing in my life. "

Cedric smiled back at her, as his hands cupped her breasts and ran lightly across her nipples. "You are vital to every breath that I take. I love you also."

"Even when we have a baby, you will still be the main love in my life; we will just be sharing our love with that new little soul." Hermione laid her head on Cedric's chest and closed her eyes as he rubbed circles on her back. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the middle of the night, Hermione quietly lifted herself off of the sofa and out of Cedric's firm embrace. She smiled as she looked down at her love and thought about what they had shared earlier that evening. Hermione went into the bathroom looking for something for her headache and opened the cabinet door. Sitting there next to the headache relief potion was another Muggle pregnancy test. She thought that she had already used that one last month when she was sure she had been pregnant. Her head hurt just thinking about all of the pregnancy tests that had been wasted in the last several months. She knew she was late again this month, but she also knew that she had been so stressed ever since Albus' birth and Lavender almost ready to give birth to her baby.

Well, she had to pee anyhow, why not use the test and get rid of it so she wouldn't have to keep looking at it every time she opened the cabinet door. After using the test, she knew exactly how long it took to see the outcome. Not bothering to look at the results, she tossed it into the waste basket. She was not in the mood to once again be disappointed by a negative result. Washing her hands, she then dried them on the freshly laundered towel. As she turned off the lights, she glanced once more at the waste basket, and sighed as she left the room; not knowing that the results on the discarded pregnancy test would soon change her life.

 

****************

If you've ever been through this you know the heartache and why Hermione is acting the way she is. It's not an easy thing to go through. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The moment we have been waiting for...finally! Thanks go to all of the great readers out there enjoying this story as much as I am loving writing the story. Great thanks also extended to Nicole my super beta! :)

************

Counting Fingers, Counting Toes Chapter 4

Cedric wandered out of the bathroom the next morning. He stretched upward and gave a loud yawn. Hermione smiled at him as she cooked breakfast at the stove.

"You finally are awake," Hermione teased him, "I didn't know that the sofa was all that comfortable." She smiled and turned back to cooking the bacon.

"The sofa is not necessarily comfy, but the company there was superb." He came around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Breakfast looks and smells wonderful."

"Well I hope that you like it," she looked up at him over her shoulder, "It's all for you. I ate a bagel earlier. Bacon and eggs didn't sound good to me."

Cedric grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth. Sitting down at the table he opened up The Daily Prophet. Looking over at Hermione he casually asked her a question, "I noticed you took another one of those Muggle pregnancy tests."

Hermione stood buttering the toast, "Yes, I am a little late, and it was there…so I took it last night. But I didn't waste my time looking at the negative results."

"So you didn't even look at it?" Cedric started eating his eggs and perusing the pages of The Daily Prophet.

"No, I didn't bother, it is always the same result…I'm not pregnant." Hermione turned back around to the stove to pull the muffins out of the oven.

"So the test is negative if it is showing a positive sign?" Cedric glanced at Hermione as he asked the question.

Hermione suddenly dropped the pan of muffins on the floor. Muffins flew everywhere as Hermione stared at Cedric with her mouth wide open. "What did you say? The test showed what sign?" Hermione went running into the bathroom and dug through the waste basket. Cedric was close on her heels as Hermione was digging through the trash.

Finding what she was looking for, she held it up close to her face, "This can't be right. It's always negative; it has never had a positive sign before." Hermione looked at Cedric looking for some answers. Her hands started shaking when the reality of the test results hit her, she was finally pregnant!

She started shaking her head back and forth, "This can't be true. I can't believe it, there must be something wrong with it."

Cedric put his hands out to steady her, "Why do you think the results are incorrect? I thought you told me before that there are never any false positives, but there can be false negatives."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, you're right." She looked at her husband with surprise, "Do you really think it has happened?"

"Well there is only one way that we will know for sure, " he whispered softly, "We need to head over to St. Mungo's and get official word from a Healer. "

Hermione took off her robe and walked to the bedroom. Cedric tried to dress as quickly as he could. Putting his arms around Hermione he said, "We better not apparate there with us both in the state we are in, let's Floo there instead."

Hermione only shook her head and they entered into the fireplace and Cedric shouted out, "St. Mungo's" and the twirling of Floo travel made Hermione's head swim and her stomach want to hurl.

*****************

After a series of magical tests, Hermione lay on the table silently. Cedric also was speechless as the Healer spoke to them. "Now that you are pregnant, there are some guidelines that I would like you to follow." Cedric and Hermione looked at one another and smiled as if they were the only ones that knew a great secret.

"Can we go now?" Cedric asked the Healer. After being given the go ahead they both stumbled out into the hallway and ran into Harry and Ginny Potter, along with their two sons, James and Albus.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked suspiciously looking from Hermione to Cedric and back to Hermione. Then she looked at the rooms that Hermione and Cedric had emerged from. A big smile started spreading across her face.

"Well, what are you two doing here?" Hermione asked back trying not to burst with the surprise that was growing within her.

"Ron and Lavender are here. She went into labor during the night," Harry explained, "The whole family is down in the waiting room. Come with us."

As Cedric and Hermione's eyes connected, they both giggled when they thought of their scheduled plans for what they were going to do when they found out Lavender was in labor. Now, their plans had been altered and there was no need to run away.

As they entered the waiting room a chorus of hellos went around welcoming the two couples.

"Mum, we ran into Hermione and Cedric coming out of the examination rooms in the OB unit," Ginny announced to all of the Weasleys who immediately turned their eyes to Hermione and Cedric.

Nervously Cedric ran his fingers through his hair and Hermione bit her lip. Molly Weasley got a knowing look in her eyes, "Well, are you two going to say anything or are you going to make us guess?"

With tears in her eyes, and holding onto Cedric's hand tightly she burst out, "We're pregnant!" Once again a loud cheer could be heard in the waiting room like it had the night when Albus had been born, but this time the cheering for was them. Hermione felt herself being enveloped into Molly's arms while a series of hard slaps on the back were given to Cedric.

"I just knew it when I first saw you today," Ginny mused, "You looked different and I recognized that "thing" that was going on between you two." Ginny took her turn to hug Hermione and then Cedric. "You have waited a long time for this and I couldn't be happier." She then burst into tears.

Harry stood next to her, "First there are the pregnancy hormones, now there are the postpartum hormones…" and before he could say anything else, Albus was shoved into his arms.

Ginny said angrily, "You don't understand…you are a wizard…" and she went to the other side of the room and sat down with crossed arms in front.

Holding a fussy baby Albus, Harry turned towards Cedric, "The fun is just beginning, mate, look out." He smiled and then went over to Ginny to calm her down.

***************

Hermione could hardly believe the way she was feeling as she held Ron and Lavender's baby girl in her arms. She had never felt such love and tenderness. The feeling of jealousy that she usually felt was nowhere to be found. It felt so natural holding the baby.

Lavender spoke softly to her, "Is it true then?" she asked excitedly. "Are you really pregnant?"

With a huge smile, Hermione answered, "Yes it's very true. Funny thing is we just found out today."

"Wow. What a day to find out! Our baby girl must be a good luck charm for you." Lavender lovingly stroked her baby girl's head.

Cedric listening replied for Hermione, "Actually it was Albus Severus that was our good luck charm."

Harry, sitting there close by, looked puzzled, "Why would Albus be your good luck charm?"

"I am 100% positive that is the day we conceived our baby," Cedric explained like he was chatting about the weather. With an elbow shove into his ribs, Hermione tried to get her husband to stop talking. "Well, it's true, that day in the utility closet..." Cedric smiled brightly remembering Albus' birthday when Hermione had run away and he had found her hiding in the closet.They had stayed in the closet for another hour enjoying each other despite the cramped space.

"Shush now, no one is interested in the utility closet," Hermione said with a blush on her face.

"I beg to differ," Ron said mischievously,"This will be a good story that Uncle Ron can share with your child some day."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron, "Why thanks, Ron, I'm sure that this baby will be thrilled to know the exact location where Mum and Dad created him."

"What were you doing in the closet anyhow?" Ginny inquired. Hermione looked at baby Albus sleeping soundly in Ginny's arms. Then her eyes traveled back to the new baby girl Weasley whom she was holding.

Hesitantly she spoke, "I didn't want anyone to see me crying," Hermione did not make eye contact with anyone in the room. "I was at my breaking point and couldn't deal with the fact that I still wasn't pregnant." The tears started falling down her cheeks as she tried to explain how she had felt only a month ago.

Ginny walked up to Hermione putting her hand consolingly on Hermione's arm, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. We didn't understand how hard it was for you."

Harry quietly walked over to Hermione, "We should have realized with all the babies being born …I mean, I am one of your best friends and I didn't even think of your feelings. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Hermione looked into the pleading eyes of her best friends.

"Yes, of course, I forgive you," Hermione said graciously, "But I can't say there weren't a few times I wanted to hex you all into next week by some of the things you said to us."

"Yes, like she almost hexed a Healer here at St. Mungo's," Cedric muttered by her side.

"You almost hexed a Healer?" Ginny looked at her in utter amazement, "I could see maybe Ron hexing a Healer, but not you. "

Harry commented with a snicker and a smile, "Oh, Ron and I know her well enough to know if the Healer got her knickers in a twist, Hermione wouldn't have hesitated showing her wrath."

"Dare I ask what the Healer did to get you that angry?" Lavender questioned. All eyes turned towards Hermione to hear her answer.

"Basically he told us, after many invasive tests, that they could find nothing wrong with us and didn't know why we weren't getting pregnant." Hermione's eyes were downcast as she relayed the story.

"But the worst part," Cedric took over, "Was when he told us to go home and relax and that is when I had to grab her hand before she hexed the poor man."

"Thank you for embarrassing me, love.That will be one more thing that Uncle Ron can share with our child some day." Hermione turned a fixed stare on her now contrite husband who was trying not to grin.

"Now, no more stories about me or I may be drawing my wand to hex someone else that is standing near me," Hermione beamed at Cedric as she issued her hollow threat. He answered her by bending over to kiss her brow and hold the hand of the newest Weasley in his.

****************

"Socks! Stinky, filthy, socks!" Hermione held up a pair of Cedric's socks in front of his face and shook them back and forth. He stood there not sure what she wanted him to say. When he said nothing Hermione started ranting again. "They don't belong on the floor or on the chair or…or…they belong in the hamper!" She threw the socks on the floor and stomped out of the room. Cedric watched her hips sway as she defiantly made her exit. Sighing he picked up his dirty pair of socks and sauntered over to the hamper and deposited them where Hermione had insisted they belonged.

They were five months into Hermione's pregnancy and he was beginning to see that no matter what he did or didn't do, he was unable to please her. He was trying to not let it upset him; after all, it was her body that was being stretched in every direction and had hormones raging to and fro in her body.

Cedric walked into the dining room where Hermione sat, straight-backed, with her arms folded and her mouth set in a frown. Feeling put out, Cedric grabbed his coat, "I'm going out for a bit," and he apparated out of their apartment.

Hermione stared at the spot where Cedric had been standing. It shocked her that he had left so quickly without saying anything about the socks. Bending her head down, she started bawling and dropped her head down onto the table feeling sorry for herself.

***************

Cedric sat silently as he drank his butterbeer and wondered what the hell to do with Hermione.

"Hey, mate, can you use a friend or two right now?" He turned around when he heard Harry's voice and saw he and Ron coming towards his table in the far back corner. They pulled out some chairs and sat down and Ron gave Cedric a lopsided grin.

"Hermione thought that you might like commiserate with people who know your pain." Harry reached over to slug Cedric in the arm.

With a smirk Cedric shook his head, "I am at a loss about what to say or do around Hermione these days. " Ron started to laugh until Harry's glare silenced him. "I mean she always seems to be in tears or angry at me about something I did wrong or forgot to do!"

"It's a long nine months," Ron volunteered, "You just need to realize that until that baby pops out you are going to be at fault and you are to blame for anything that goes wrong."

"How do you retain your sanity during those nine months?" Cedric looked from Ron to Harry for any advice they had to share.

"Well you saw the shape I was in the week before Lavender had our baby," Ron said, "You saw I was so bad off I was ready to be checked into St. Mungo's mental ward."

"I have to admit I had seen you in better states than that day you came to me for baby advice," Cedric mused.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he turned towards Ron, "You went to him before you came to me?" he almost sounded hurt as he looked at his best friend.

Sheepishly Ron defended his actions, "Well, you see, I was nervous about asking you, Harry, because you are perfect at everything you do," Ron looked over at Cedric for support, "I just thought that maybe Cedric here wouldn't judge me …oh bloody hell, Harry…I just thought I was going to be a failure at being a father."

"Uh, Ron, you are talking about me, I am not perfect at everything I do, "Harry said defending himself, "I bumble my way through most everything just like you do."

Cedric couldn't hold back the laughter any longer, "I am so glad that you two showed up tonight. I can see why Hermione liked consorting with you both through your many adventures."

"Consort with us? That sounds like she was doing something terrible or bad for her," Ron blurted out.

"That's because it was bad for her. She always got into trouble when she was around us." Harry grinned.

"The troll was her own bloody fault our first year, I had nothing to do with that," Ron tried standing up for himself.

"Not true, Ron, you are the one who told her that no one could stand her and that she was a nightmare." Harry pointed out the truth, "That's why she ran away to cry in the girl's bathroom."

Cedric stood up to leave, "I must be heading back to Hermione but I thank you both," he said nodding his head to both men. "You definitely took my mind off of my problems."

"Just one more word of advice, Cedric," Harry called out, "Don't take personally anything she says or does for the next four months."

Flashing a smile at them both, Cedric waved his hand at them in a salute. He snickered as he heard Harry and Ron arguing about who was at fault for Hermione being trapped in the bathroom with the troll those many years ago at Hogwarts. At least that was one thing she couldn't blame him for because they hadn't even known each other then; but on the other hand, leave it to Hermione and her current state of mind, she might just figure out a way to do just that.

************

Slipping through the front door, he was barely in, before he was attacked from the front by a blubbering Hermione. "I am so sorry, Cedric." She rubbed her runny nose against Cedric's clean shirt. "I didn't mean to yell at you…but your socks make me want to throw up." Then she started to sob again into his shirtfront.

Cedric put his arms around his crying wife and kissed her brow. "I'm not mad at you. I am just confused about how to please you at the moment."

Hermione stopped crying long enough to look up at Cedric with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean? I'm not hard to get along with." She shook her head as she tried to figure out what he was trying to say to her.

Cedric thought carefully before he began to speak to his very emotional and pregnant wife, "I just know that this pregnancy has made you more…um…sensitive about certain things that didn't bother you much before." He stood still waiting for her reaction to his words.

Hermione, standing quietly, still encircled in Cedric's arms looked at him pitifully, "I'm sorry," she whispered to him, "I didn't realize how this pregnancy was affecting you. All I know is that my whole body aches, my nose is aware of everything stinky within a two-mile radius and I feel like a beached whale."

Cedric leaned forward to rub noses with her and then brushed his lips against hers. "You need to let me know when you need something. I can't read your mind and the way things have been going isn't working."

"Oh my, did you feel that?" and she pressed his hand against her belly, "The baby is kicking…here, feel right here." Hermione moved his hand around on her belly and pressed his hand onto a certain spot.

With a big smile, Cedric gave a big laugh, "I do feel it! Does it hurt when it kicks like that?" Hermione could see that he was fascinated by the movement from the baby.

"It doesn't hurt too much yet. Lavender and Ginny said it really starts hurting near the end when the baby runs out of room to move." Hermione's eyes were lit up with excitement while she shared this with Cedric.

Cedric was just happy that he was taking her mind off of her aches and pains. Little did they both realize that this moment was a turning point in their relationship as they came together in anticipation of their future child.

"I will try harder to pick up my disgustingly reeking socks," Cedric started kissing a trail down the side of her neck, "If you promise me that you will tell me how you are feeling before you start yelling at me." He finished speaking and he kissed the hollow of her neck.

Hermione giggled, "That tickles," she said, "I agree to what you said if you promise me you will become acquainted with the hamper so I won't need to pick up your foul socks."

"I will do as you wish. Anyhow, pretty soon you won't even be able to bend over to pick up my socks." Cedric tried to have a serious look on his face but soon broke into laughter.

"That is so not funny, "Hermione hit him on his chest. "I am not that big yet!"

Cedric swept her up in his arms and started walking to their bedroom. "How about I analyze your body parts more thoroughly in the comfort of our bedroom?"

"I think that your investigation is a superb idea," she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, "But remember, no clothes on the floor."

Cedric tossed her on the bed and lifted her blouse over her head. He laid his head by the side of Hermione's very round tummy. Reaching out he started to trace circles from top to bottom. Hermione shivered as his explorations continued. He next followed the same pathway with his lips as he showered kisses over her circumference.

Looking up, he met her eyes, "Do you realize how beautiful you are?" and his hands went behind her back to unhook her bra. As her breasts spilled free Cedric groaned as he latched onto a taunt nipple. "Gods, I love your breasts now that you are pregnant."

"Does that mean you didn't love them before?" Hermione looked a little annoyed at his comment.

"No, love, it just means that there is more to worship," and he grinned as he trailed a wet pathway from one breast to the other. As Hermione's knickers came off, Cedric's hands went up over her belly and down to the valley that housed her inviting core. His lips followed the trail that his hands had just made, slowly causing tingles to shoot straight down her body.

"Ruddy hell!" Cedric shouted suddenly, "It just kicked me in the face!" Hermione sat up on her elbows and looked up at Cedric. He looked like he was ready to throw up.

"What is wrong? You knew the baby was there." Hermione just shook her head at her husband.

"But, we can't do this with the baby there." Cedric looked very uncomfortable as he stared at Hermione's abdomen.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with us having a romp while I am pregnant!" Hermione screamed out very frustrated, "It didn't seem to stop you two nights ago."

"But…but…that was different; that was before I had felt the baby move." Cedric started to get off of the bed.

"Don't you budge or so help me this will be the last time I agree to sex until after the baby is born." Hermione kneeled on the bed as she threw the ultimatum out to him.

Cedric stopped dead in his tracks as he calculated the four long months of no sex with Hermione. Turning towards her he said, "Ok, but let's just wait until the baby falls asleep."

Giggling, Hermione told him, "Last time the baby was doing a happy dance the whole time. You just couldn't feel it." Cedric again looked a little horrified at the thought. "Look, the Healer said that we having normal sex won't harm the baby." She looked so impish as she twirled her curls around her finger, with her pregnant belly prominently displayed. "Now let's try this again…but with the lights turned off."

Seeing the naughty little look in her eyes he reached over to turn off the light. Then he wrapped his arms around her from behind and smoothed them down her backside. "I think that this will work just fine." Hermione sighed in relief, but not as much as Cedric, who had come too close to four months of forced celibacy because of his own idiosyncrasy.

*************

 

A/N: Exciting things to come in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Counting Fingers Counting Toes Chapter 5:

 

"Yikes, where did they disappear to?" Hermione said quite loudly when waking.

Cedric woke up quickly at hearing Hermione's loud exclamation. "Is it time? Do we need to get to St Mungos? "

She looked over at him with a disgusted look on her face, "It's not that; it's something much worse!"

Cedric, looking more confused, asked, "What could be worse than childbirth? Ron and Harry said it is one of the most horrendous things they have ever seen."

Leaning back on her elbows, she shook her head, "I can't find my feet", Hermione sniffed out. She looked thoroughly miserable. Cedric, realizing where this conversation was heading, tried to hold back his snickers. "You see, I know I have feet by how bloody swollen they are when I stand on them." Hermione not noticing Cedric's attempt at keeping a straight face, continued on, "But when I stand up and look down, I can't see my feet. Then when I lie here and look down, still no feet, just boobs and belly."

Cedric leaned over and with his hand caressed her for mentioned body parts, "I happen to like your boobs and belly." He leaned his head down into her cleavage and nuzzled her.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better. " Hermione continued to hold back the tears. She was in no mood to be placated at the moment. It felt good to complain about something she had no power to change.

"No my love, I am saying that because I believe with 100% certainty that I love your boobs and belly." The smile on Hermione's face made Cedric giddy also. As the clock wound down to their child's birth, tension had been running high. How could one little embryonic creature cause so much chaos in their lives? At the same time, they both were beyond euphoric at the thought of soon holding their long awaited child.

Cedric took hold of Hermione's feet, "Look what I found!" he held her feet up high, "You are in luck. I found your beautiful feet." He smiled at her while rubbing Hermione's swollen feet. She stuck her tongue out at him "Why don't you get up now. After you shower and dress we have a party to attend." Cedric helped lift her up off of the bed. He swatted her backside as she waddled slowly to the shower.

*************

"I am so nervous." Hermione squeezed Cedric's hand as she shifted anxiously beside him.

"You don't need to feel nervous. Today is your day! We are here to celebrate you and this baby." Cedric leaned over to kiss her and hold her for a moment. They were at Harry and Ginny's house for a family baby shower.

"What if everyone thinks I am huge?" Hermione motioned with her hands around her huge stomach. Cedric felt like he was trapped. How was he supposed to answer this question without getting himself in big trouble? If he said she wasn't that big she would accuse him of lying. If he said the truth and claimed that yes, indeed, she was enormous, she would be highly offended. Maybe not answering would be the best action at the moment.

"What if they keep bothering me about how I feel and if I think the baby is ready to be born? How am I supposed to answer that question? " Hermione kept talking a mile a minute. "I have never had a baby before. This is all new to me. Just because Molly has birthed seven babies and knows everything about having a baby, that doesn't mean that all of us…"

"Hermione, take a deep breath and blow it out." Cedric knew he needed to calm her before the party or she would go in labor standing out here on the Potter's front porch. "No one is going to judge you in any way. They are all here for us and very happy that our baby is about ready to be born"

Hermione took a deep breath while meeting Cedric's eyes. His eyes were locked with hers as she calmed down enough to head inside. Nodding her head she took one last deep breath, "I am ready Ced, let's go party."

"That's my girl. We will have a fun evening." Cedric knocked on the front door and it suddenly opened to reveal a room full of pink and blue balloons scattered about. There, also in the room, stood their family and friends. Many smiles greeted them as Hermione toddled into the room with Cedric at her side. Hermione was now thirty-nine weeks pregnant. The normally petite witch that everyone knew and loved, was no longer tiny. "Where's the cake?" Hermione called out loudly. Snickers could be heard from the corner from where Ron and Harry stood.

Hermione was sitting, back in the corner with her feet up on a stool. The throbbing that radiated from toe tips to her neck was giving her a headache. She sat there with her huge belly observing the conversations taking place in the room. The twins were off in one corner telling a small group about their newest products that they knew would be a success. Cedric, Ron, and Harry were close by drinking butterbeer and discussing the newest seeker for the Chudley Cannons. Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione and Cedric's parents, were listening to Molly brag about all of the many Weasley grandchildren.

Only Lavender sat near Hermione, feeding her baby daughter. "Isn't it funny?" Lavender smiled as she looked down at her nursing daughter.

"What's funny Lavender?" Hermione glanced at her quizzically wondering what was on her mind.

"Well, this is a party to celebrate you and that baby ready to make its entrance. Just listening to the lot of them chatting about Quidditch, Weasley products and babies already born, seems to be more of interest than you the star of this party. " Lavender shook her head at the end of her gripe, obviously irritated at most of the people in the room, except the pregnant woman sitting next to her.

Hermione just laughed, "That's fine Lavender. I would just rather sit back here and stay out of the lime light. " Lavender cocked an eyebrow at Hermione's response. "I have spent too many years of my life having my every move scrutinized. It's nice to sit back and be anonymous." Hermione grimaced and then moaned grabbing onto her stomach. "Oh, that hurt!"

Lavender sat up and leaned towards Hermione, "Is that the first pain that you've had today?" Her baby jumped awake in her arms at her loud voice.

"No, they've been happening the past two or three days. Oh, oh…" she screamed even louder as she leaned over. Cedric hearing her scream ran to her side, "Aw, aw, that one really hurt." Now every guest at the baby shower was gathered around Hermione. She looked around at all of the bodies surrounding her. With big eyes she looked up at Cedric, "I can't breathe."

Cedric with great worry asked, "What can I do to help you?" He'd been worrying about this time coming when there would be nothing he could truly do to help her. When it came to birthing this baby, it would be all Hermione's job. He would just be there for moral support.

With a scowl on her face, she hissed out, "Please make everyone take a step back…I have no air. I feel claustrophobic!"

Cedric stood and with a booming voice announced, "Everyone take three steps back from Hermione." Everyone jumped back as if they had been bitten by a Chimaera. No one had seen Cedric this serious since the Tri-Wizard Tournament back at Hogwarts. You would have thought that he was yelling at a group of Death Eaters instead of a room full of family and friends.

Hermione let out another full blown groan, "Oh Gods this hurts!" Cedric looked at her like she was about to break and didn't dare touch her. He was frozen in place and looked scared to death.

Molly Weasley hopped back over to Hermione and helped pull her up out of the chair, "Get this girl to St. Mungos…Now Cedric!" He looked at Molly with a petrified gaze.

"You best do what Mum says, " Ron piped up in the crowd, "You are bound to get a cuff up the side of the head if you don't listen to her." Molly turned back and leaned towards Ron, swatting him upside the head.

Ow, Mum, what did I do? I was only telling the truth." Snickers could be heard from the other Weasley children scattered about the room.

"Ow, I am still here in pain!" The attention turned back to Hermione. She stood there holding her heavy belly. "Let's go, Cedric!" She looked at him questioning why he wasn't moving. "Well, are we going or not? Would you rather I have this baby in a room full of Weasleys and Potters?" Harry stood there grinning from ear to ear. He loved it when Hermione forgot about being polite and proper. It was those times through the years that he loved Hermione the most. Just like third year when she hit Draco Malfoy, or encouraged all of them to break school rules during their fifth year when Umbridge terrorized Hogwarts. Cedric could see how worked up Hermione was and quickly maneuvered her to the fireplace to floo to St. Mungos. As he shouted out, "St. Mungo's" he saw the many waving hands and knowing smiles at what lay ahead for the unsuspecting couple.

*************

In record time St. Mungos was inundated with Weasleys, Potters, Grangers and Diggorys. The waiting room was magically expanded to fit the influx of anxious people waiting for the birth of the Diggory baby. Besides the Grangers, the most restless person there was Harry Potter. One of his best friends was in the other room, going through one of the hardest things women have to endure in life. Harry had been there as Ginny had given birth to both of their boys. He had gained a new appreciation for his wife after James was born.

One hour later the talk and laughter had died down. As Harry glanced around the room, others made eye contact and then quickly looked away. No one wanted to think about the possibility that anything could truly be wrong with Hermione or the baby.

Harry finally stood up to head over to the nurses' station. All eyes followed him as he went to the counter. "We're all waiting anxiously to hear word about the Diggory baby. Has the baby been born yet?"

The nurse looked up, "I can find out that information Mr. Potter. It may take a few minutes, but I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Yes, thank you so much. I'll be waiting right here." She left the station and turned the corner, leaving Harry fretfully standing there with his hands in his pockets. After all this time that Hermione and Cedric had waited to have children, it would be so unfair to have anything happened to their baby now.

After five minutes the nurse had not returned. Harry felt a hand gently pulling on his arm. There stood James tugging on his daddy's arm, "Where is Auntie Hermione? Has she had her baby yet? When can we see it?"

Harry bent down to pick up the two-year-old James. His son put his arms around his daddy's neck. "Auntie Hermione is right now having her baby. I bet we'll get to see the baby very soon." Harry tried his best to smile and not show any concern.

James put his hands on his daddy's cheeks, "You love Auntie Hermione right?" James squished Harry's cheeks together making fishie lips. James squealed in delight seeing his dad's funny face.

"Yesh, I wuv her. She wis one of mys best fwends" Harry answered him as James laughed again at his Dad talking so funny. James let go of Harry's cheeks then he wrapped his arms around him. Harry loved his children. They always had a way of making him feel better. This is what he wanted for Hermione also, to feel this same joy that came from being a parent.

As he set James down, his young son went running back to his Grandpa Weasley, jumping up onto his lap. As he turned back around he saw the nurse coming back down the hallway. She walked up to him and stopped, looking down at her shoes. As she looked up, Harry could tell something was wrong. "What happened? I can tell that something is wrong?"

The nurse bit her lip and fidgeted as she wrung her hands. "Mr. Potter, there have been some complications…"

Harry looked back to the others in the waiting room and noticed that they were all watching him. As they saw the look on his face, Ginny jumped up and ran over to Harry. The Grangers and the Diggorys were the next to come over.

"These are Hermione and Cedric's parents; please tell all of us what complications there are?" Harry held tightly to Ginny's hand waiting for whatever news the nurse was going to tell them.

Jean Granger started crying softly as they all stood silently waiting to hear the worse.

***********

If you've ever been through infertility or a high-risk pregnancy you can relate to much in this story. Please leave your thoughts about the story. It's been one of my favorites to write!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story! This is a very long chapter for all of you!  
***********************

Counting Fingers Counting Toes: Chapter 6

The gathering of friends and family were now surrounding Harry and the medi-witch.

"You said that there were complications; what is happening in there with Hermione and the baby?" Harry now raised his voice in concern that was emanating from his soul.

"Please, we need to know," Jean Granger spoke up, with tears now falling freely down her face, "This is my daughter and my grandchild," she ended, breaking down into sobs, while her husband wrapped his arms protectively around her.

With hesitation the witch looked at the faces staring at her, "You see, the baby is ready to be born, but Hermione's body is not cooperating." The medi-witch once again paused as she felt stifled by all of the anxious faces that were locked on her. "Um…the baby…" her voice broke and she swallowed hard, "its heart rate has been erratic and unstable. If the baby is not born soon, it may be too late." The nurse was pained to have to share this news with people that loved the little mother and her unborn baby so much.

"Too late for what, may I ask?" Ron said in confusion shaking his head, "Please tell me that you are not saying what I think you are saying?" Ron and Harry looked anxiously at one another as muscles tensed with apprehension.

Jean Granger spoke up, "Too late for whom; the baby, Hermione or…both?" The question ended in a broken whisper.

The nurse could not take her eyes off of the worried Mum, "I am sorry to say, it is both of them, so we need to get the baby out immediately or both of their lives will be in danger."

Harry, always quick to anger, jumped in with a fury, "Then why are you not getting the baby out now?" His red face and pulsing fists spoke volumes as he paced back and forth. Ginny stepped forward to try and calm her irate husband. "Are you waiting until one of them dies?" Harry's voice could be heard all down the hallway.

"Mr. Potter, I am so sorry." The young witch, close to tears, looked ready to run out the door. It was never easy to be on the receiving end of Harry Potter's anger. "I will go and get one of the Healers immediately. She turned and ran back down the hallway. Everyone stood there silently as the nurse made her quick retreat to locate a Healer.

Harry finally looked around, glancing at the worried faces of Hermione and Cedric's parent's, along with Ron's fearful pout. He bent his head down as disquiet spread throughout the room. After everything they had been through together, fighting the troll, the basilisk, Death Eaters and Voldemort; they couldn't lose her now. Ginny took Harry's hand and led him to the sofa, rubbing his back to calm him. Fred and George, who usually had something to say to lighten a mood, stared soberly at Harry and Ginny, speechless. Even Mrs. Weasley, who always had an encouraging word to say to everyone, sat clutching onto her husband's hand like it was going to fall off. No one present could offer any comforting words to calm their fears. Mortality was rearing its ugly head and there wasn't a damn thing any of them could do about it.

 

*******************

Cedric stood soundlessly looking down at his pregnant wife. He had never been this frightened in all of his life. Even with all of the challenges that had been presented to him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, this level of terror had never entered his soul until now. Without any of the medical staff uttering a word, he knew deep inside that Hermione and their baby was in severe jeopardy. Cedric was ready to jump out of his skin, as he looked at their faces and heard their quiet whispers amongst themselves. Finally, Cedric's patience broke and he blurted out, "We need to know now…what is happening?" Cedric's voice boomed across the room causing every head to turn towards him with wide eyes. They could not help staring at the outburst from the normally friendly man. All present knew of Cedric Diggory being a former Hogwarts champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Even though he was a pleasant person most times, they also knew that it was important to stay on his good side. The startled faces were glued on Cedric and dared not move.

The soft voice of Hermione Diggory pulled them out of their stupor, "Please, it took us a long time to get pregnant." Her voice broke, as she lay, feeling the tears trickle down the sides of her face. "Is our baby going to live? Please tell us; we need to be prepared if the baby is going to…die." Cedric grasped Hermione's hand tightly as his eyes welled up with tears.

The head Healer stepped up, rubbing his hand across his forward and down his face, "Mr. & Mrs. Diggory, the baby is having a hard time being born." Hermione looked at Cedric with a "Hello? What a bright man you are; we couldn't figure this out" look, as she rolled her eyes. Cedric could not hold back the sarcasm, "We had already guessed that since Hermione is not holding a living, screaming baby at the moment. Oh, yes, she also is still very pregnant!" His red face only emphasized how upset he was at the moment. Hermione smirked at Cedric's boldness, but the Healer was not amused at the cynicism Cedric was dishing out to him.

"Mr. Diggory, your wife's body is not allowing the labor to progress. We are aware of your frustration, but we don't have time for this kind of mockery of our actions this day." Cedric was taken aback at the reprimand by the Healer. He pressed his lips together as he stared angrily at him. The Healer continued his speech, "We need to take measures to get this baby out quickly before your wife and child are endangered more."

Hermione tried to control her breathing as she listened to the Healer speak of the dangers threatening her and their unborn child. Cedric's eyes met Hermione's and she nodded her head. Cedric nodded back and rubbed her shoulder in agreement. "Please do what you must to bring our child safely here." Hermione could hear the humility now coming from him. She tried to relax, taking some deep breaths, now that Cedric wasn't so upset.

"We will do everything in our power to get your baby out alive." The gentle assurances from the Healer calmed their fears for the moment, but they both knew the anxiety and fear was far from being over.

*******************

"Do you remember the time that Hermione slapped Draco Malfoy across the face?" Ron laughed remembering Hermione's gusto in their third year.

"She has always been so resilient, despite what was happening to us. Hermione never would let us give up," Harry added with a smile.

"If it weren't for Hermione's cleverness, we would never have found and destroyed all of the Horcruxes." Ron looked down the hallway towards the rooms where Hermione was in labor, "Oh, bloody hell," Ron cursed, "What are we doing; writing her eulogy?"

Harry bit his lip, stood up and walked towards the elevator. Ginny stood to follow him and Ron motioned for Ginny to stay put, walking quickly, Ron hurried after Harry. He saw Harry as he kicked the door leading out to the alleyway.

As Ron went through the door he saw Harry whip out his wand, "She is so strong!" He cast a curse blowing up a dustbin sitting nearby. "She has defeated many evil wizards and witches!" Harry next sent out a curse at an empty cardboard box obliterating it. "She never gives up!" The next curse blasted against a wall shattering the bricks of St. Mungo's. "Gods, she can't die now!" Harry screamed as he tensely turned towards a very shocked Ron. As he held his wand pointed at Ron his hand trembled.

"Harry, what are you doing? It's me, your best friend." Ron looked at Harry's crazed face trying to get through to his distraught friend. Harry had the look of someone who was possessed. He knew that his friend still carried demons, hidden deep inside, from his years of battling Voldemort. It had been many years since he had seen Harry dominated by his fears.

As Harry came out of his stupor, recognition hit him as he looked at Ron. His mouth dropped into a frown as he dropped his wand arm. It clattered to the concrete, echoing through the alleyway. "We can't let her die, Ron." Harry dropped to his knees, "She needs to fight through this like she always does."

Ron dropped down next to him pulling him into a hug, "I know, Harry; even though we are married and grown up, we will always stay "The Trio". The silence in the alleyway was marred only by the sobs of the two friends trying to comfort each other.

"I wish that we could at least go in and tell her to stay strong." Harry began to throw out an insane chortle. "Even after all we have been through; defeating the greatest evil the Wizarding World has ever seen…"Harry shook his head helplessly in defeat. He looked over at Ron who was sitting with his head in his hands. He looked tired and ready to give up. "Why is it that I still feel as vulnerable as the day I stood in front of Voldemort?"

Ron looked wearily over to Harry, "This one is not our challenge, Harry. This one belongs to Hermione and Cedric." Ron slapped Harry on the back. "You are Harry James Potter. You have always been a leader." With a grimace on his face, Harry rolled his eyes at Ron."Let's get back in there and help the others in supporting Cedric and Hermione through this."

Ron stood up and reached down grabbing Harry's hand to hoist him up, "When did you get to be such a philosopher, Won Won?"

Ron slugged Harry on his arm, "I always hated when she called me that." Ron made a disgusted face, thinking about the nick name Lavender had used during their 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Ron, she still does call you that!" Harry teased him and ran off before Ron could get another punch in.

***************

"What is going on?" the Healer asked with irritation, staring at the medi-witch.

"Healer Smithson, I…I really don't know? All I did was cast a charm to numb her." Her face turned a pale color and she felt sick to her stomach. She did not think she had done anything different than she had ever done before.

The Healer looked at her with worry, "What charm did you use?" The medi-witch stood there scared of something that she may have done incorrectly. She was not new to the profession, but apparently, something had gone wrong.

"What's going on, Cedric? What is happening?" Hermione was now screaming, as she could not feel anything below her neck. Cedric was panicked as he listened to Hermione shrieking. He wanted to run out of the room. Cedric's eyes darted over to the door. It was so close and would only take a few steps and he could escape this craziness.

"Cedric," Hermione called out to in a frightened voice, "please…promise me if anything happens to me that you will raise this baby around our family and friends." The fleeing instinct vanished as he sensed Hermione's distress. "Let our child know how much we wanted him or her." Hermione glanced up at Cedric, almost begging him, "Please, Ced, let this child know how much I wanted to raise a child and teach him and…"

"Hermione, don't say anything else." He rubbed her arm in comfort. Cedric bent down to look into her eyes, "Everything is going to be fine. You will get to raise this baby." Cedric clasped Hermione's hand and gave it a big squeeze. In one movement, Cedric showed Hermione his confidence in her and their future life together as a family. Words were not needed at the moment; just a look in his eyes reassuring her she would make it through this. The whole room was quiet as they witnessed the tender moment between husband and wife.

Breaking the calming spell, the Healer interrupted, "We need to get this baby out now!" Hermione gave a nod and the Healer and the medi-witch gathered around Hermione's protruding stomach.

Once again, Hermione looked up at Cedric with her tear filled brown eyes, "I love you, Cedric".

"I love you too, Hermione,"

*****************

Ginny had fallen asleep with her head in Harry's lap. He struggled to stay awake as he stroked Ginny's long, red hair. Ron's loud snores were blasting by their side, as Lavender groggily nursed her baby daughter. She looked up and gave a small smile and Harry smiled back. Another three hours had passed since his breakdown in the alleyway and he was exhausted. He looked down at his new baby son Albus, who was sleeping quietly in his baby carrier.

Across the waiting room, Molly and Arthur Weasley were snoozing, their arms wrapped around each other. It was comforting to see two people who had lived through so much pain, were still so devoted and in love. Hermione and Cedric's parents sat close together, whispering softly. Harry could not hear what they were saying to each other, while in another area, every once in awhile Mr. Granger would reach up to rub his wife's back. She would then lean over to pat her husband's knee. The small displays of comfort were the only thing bringing them solace at the moment.

George and Angelina were curled up on the floor, with a well placed cushioning charm, helping them sleep easy. It would be nice to be able to relax enough right now to get some sleep. His worries for Hermione and the baby would not allow it. Just having the people he loved surrounding him was enough. Fred and Katie were draped over each other in the corner, as they passionately kissed. The couple was totally oblivious to the many people in the room. He sniggered, as he saw Fred glance over at him and wink. Harry shook his head at Fred's mischievous nature.

Harry glanced once again at his Muggle watch he faithfully wore. He just could not give it up. Only fifteen minutes had passed since the last time he had checked. He stood and stretched, shaking out the kinks in his legs. He felt a lot older than he really was. But most people his age hadn't lived through as much excitement as he had in their early years. Harry wandered off down the hall. He stood with his hands in his pockets as he tried to peek in the room where Hermione and Cedric were. Barely missing his face, the doors swung open as a junior Healer ran down the hallway. The door burst open again as two medi- witches came out next to run into the room next door. What in the name of Merlin was going on in that room? As the two witches ran back out of the small room with bundles in their arms Harry grabbed the small witch and jerked her to a stop.

"What is going on in there? Is everything fine?" This could either be a good or a bad sign with all of the scurrying that was going on.

"Yes, sir, everything is just fine. The Diggory baby is just about ready to be born."

"So does that mean Hermione is out of danger?" Harry was almost worried to hear the answer from the med-witch.

"Oh yes! Things are going well now and I must get back with these supplies. Excuse me, Mr. Potter." The witch smiled up politely at him and rushed back into the main room. Harry shook his head. When had he grown old and turned into "Sir" and "Mr. Potter?"

Feeling happier than he had felt for the last 24 hours, Harry turned to go deliver the good news about Hermione and the baby to the rest of the family.

**************

"Cedric, tell me what is happening? I can't see anything but I can tell they are rushing to get the baby out." Hermione still could not feel a thing below her neck, but she figured that was probably a good thing. The main things that she could see were the medi-witches and the Healers bustling about in preparation for their baby's birth.

She also watched Cedric as he looked at all of the St. Mungo's workers hastening to get things prepared. It was like watching someone that was observing a tennis match. Back and forth went Cedric's head as he saw people running in and out of the room. His eyes darted back and forth as they organized the things that would be needed once the baby was born. Hermione felt a little cheated as she was missing the whole show laying flat on her back. She was never one to be left out of something intellectually stimulating. To her, the birth of their child was exactly that, something to be studied and analyzed. She was rather disappointed because she had wanted to give birth to their child naturally, just like Ginny had with her boys. Lavender had opted to be numbed because why bother with the pain if you didn't have to. Hermione knew that this might be her only chance to give birth and she had never dreamt that it would turn out this way. She tried to let the disappointment go and grasp onto the fact her baby was almost here. Hermione wanted to feel this little life safely in her arms, regardless how it got here.

Hearing the incantation of a spell, she supposed they were cutting her to get the baby out. She had seen other women who had this procedure done. The amazing part was that none of them had any scars, unlike the Muggle surgery that delivered babies through a c-section. It was so hard to just lie there waiting for the baby to get out. Hermione started to recite potion ingredients in her mind to focus on something other than the baby.

Cedric's voice once again startled her at the urgency in his voice, "What's wrong with the baby? Why is it that color?" Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she heard Cedric's question. What now was threatening their child?

"Slice the cord…do it now!" The voice of the Healer could be heard down the hallway with how loud he was yelling. "Now come on, baby girl, let's hear you scream." Hermione saw the healer patting something. Then it struck her, he had said baby girl.

"Cedric, did he really say it is a girl? What does she look like? Why is she not breathing yet? What are they doing?" Hermione wanted to jump off the table and grab her daughter, but she still could not move. Hermione's questioning was interrupted by the most wonderful sound in the world; the sound of a baby giving it's first, lusty cry.

"Do you hear her, Hermione? She has a good set of lungs." Hermione looked up to see Cedric smiling with tears rolling down his face. Now at least the tears were tears of joy, not sorrow. At the sight of her husband so emotional, Hermione lost all composure and burst into tears.

"I want to see her. Will someone please hold her up?" Hermione felt so frustrated that everyone else was feasting in the joy of her newborn daughter except her.

"I can do better than that." Cedric went around to the side of the table. He scooped something up in his arms and came back around to her. The breath left her lungs as she viewed her daughter for the first time. She had a little, puckered face, which was now pinking up, and bright red lips.

"Oh, Gods she is so beautiful! I have never seen anything more lovely in my whole life." The small baby opened up her eyes at hearing Hermione's voice. "Look, she recognizes her Mum's voice." Hermione started giggling at the look on her baby girl's face. The baby was trying so hard to focus on Hermione. Cedric brought her closer and Hermione was able to give their daughter a kiss on her forehead.

"See what we did, Hermione? This, I would say, is the most exquisite thing that either one of us has ever created." Cedric looked down with admiration at both his wife and his daughter.

"That is because we created her together, love." Hermione smiled up at Cedric. He leaned down to press his lips gently on hers. He lingered there, making sure to express to her exactly how he felt at the moment.

*************

Harry was almost hit by the swinging doors once more. This time it was Cedric coming out, with something bundled and cradled carefully in his arms. Cedric looked a little awkward holding the small cooing bundle. "Please tell me that the little baby you are holding belongs to you and Hermione?"

Beaming with pride, Cedric grunted in the affirmative, "Right, mate; this is baby Diggory I am finally holding. Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

Harry just grinned; remembering how he had felt after James had been born. He had felt like no other baby alive was as wonderful as their son. "She is definitely lovely just like her Mum. But, I think you better make your way into the waiting room. There are many people that have been waiting all night to meet your little princess." Cedric smiled and nodded his head as he carefully walked down the hallway. Harry followed him quickly; not wanting to miss the reactions of the others when they saw the baby for the first time.

Just as he had left them, most of the waiting room occupants were soundly asleep. The only difference was that Ron was snoring even louder than before; it that was even possible. Harry looked over to Cedric who was looking around at everyone trying to decide what to do. Harry decided to help him by taking charge, "Hey you lot! Wake up and meet the newest member of the family!" People started waking up; falling out of chairs, jumping up off of the floor and giving little screams of excitement. Jean Granger had bounded right over Fred and Katie who had not gotten off of the floor yet. "Oh, let me see…is it a boy or a girl?" Giving another huge grin Cedric loudly proclaimed, "It's a girl!" The cheers went up and all gathered around to get a glimpse at the new baby.

"Look at that shock of dark hair!" Lavender felt a little jealous, as her baby daughter had been born almost bald.

"Hermione had hair exactly like that when she was born. As you all know, it's never changed." Jean got much laughter from the group sharing about Hermione as a baby. Jean then turned to Cedric, "How is Hermione doing? What happened in that operating room?" Both of Hermione's parents still showed great concern not having seen their daughter yet.

"She is recovering. It was so grueling for her when she was in labor for so long." Cedric tried explaining everything that had happened. The many women listening all shook their heads in understanding. Having a baby, even when there were no problems, always was a taxing experience.

"The Healers finally had to open her up and take the baby out."

"You mean she had a c-section? How do they do that at this hospital? Will she have a hard time recovering like we do in our world?" Jean was asking so many questions so quickly all Cedric could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open.

Molly Weasley came to his rescue, "Jean dear, in the Wizarding World, we have potions that heal the skin almost instantly. Hermione will not have a long recovery time. Why when I had the twins I was up and about a few hours later even though I had been cut wide open."

The look of relief crossed Jean and Andrew's faces. With Hermione being their only child, they always seemed to be more worried than most parents about their child; especially since she had received her letter from Hogwarts when she was 11 years old.

Andrew turned back to Cedric, "When can we see her?"

"Any time now the Healer said. But he wanted it to be only a few people at a time. I also need to take, um…her back to the nursery."

Harry started laughing, "Does 'Her' have a name yet?" Cedric looked a little uncomfortable at the question finally being asked. This was one of the areas they had not been able to come to an agreement on. They had gone back and forth constantly on possible names for either a boy or a girl.

"Well…I think that we are still in the deciding stage." Cedric continued to look sheepishly at the audience enjoying his discomfort.

Fred spoke up, "How about calling her Hermedric?" Ron snorted at hearing the play on Hermione and Cedric's names.

George then joined in the fun, "Better yet, why not call her Cedmione?" Everyone seemed to be sniggering now; except for Jean and Andrew Granger who thought the Weasley twins were being serious.

"Thanks anyhow you two, but I am sure that Hermione and I will be able to find something suiting to fit this little beauty." Cedric smiled down at his new daughter while the infant looked up at him with keen interest. Speaking only to her he said softly, "You need to head back to your Mum, I know that she will want to see you again."

A huge sigh of relief seemed to go up in the room as Cedric walked away with the new baby. It had been a long, stressful night waiting for her to be born. Now that both Hermione and the baby were out of danger, the anxiety could be left behind.

*************

Cedric pushed the door open quietly with his shoulder. Hermione was lying down and was sound asleep. If anyone had been stressed all night long, it had been her. Cedric knew that she had been thinking that she would die and had longed to at least hold and love her child for a few moments. Would it be cruel to wake her up to hold the baby? No, he would not wake her now, she needed to rest.

"So, my little one," he said with a whisper, "Should we count your fingers and count your toes to make sure they are all there?" Hermione was woken up by the quiet chatter taking place between her handsome husband and her newborn baby girl. She peeked open an eye to see Cedric holding the baby awkwardly in his large arms.

She quickly shut her eye when Cedric looked over at her and smiled, "Sweet baby girl," he said gently to the cooing, petite babe in his arms, "I hope that you are going to grow up to be just like your Mum." He bent down to plant a kiss on her tiny little forehead. The baby responded by making more of her cute baby sounds.

"If you keep talking like that," Cedric leaned down to touch noses with his firstborn, "you will wake your Mum for sure."

Little did Cedric know, but Hermione had been awake listening and watching her handsome and devoted husband interacting with their child. It was just as she had always known it would be, Cedric was a wonderful father. She was so happy and couldn't ask for more happiness in her life.

"Hey you two, I want to join in all of the fun," Hermione smiled sweetly at Cedric and the baby. "I would really like to hold her if you can let her go for a minute."

Cedric stood up and brought the baby over to her Mum. Hermione held open her arms and gave a great sigh as Cedric placed their daughter in her arms. Hermione could not hold back as the tears started cascading down her face. "Could anything be more precious than her? Did we really do this, Cedric?" Hermione ran her finger down the soft cheek of her little one. The baby sent out more cooing noises as her Mum stroked her.

"So, my love, what are we going to call her? Now that we have seen her face, I think she needs a name." Cedric looked inquiringly at Hermione for her input.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I still am not sure what name would suit her."

"Let's just decide quickly before Fred and George give her any more nicknames." Cedric shook his head and laughed.

Hermione grinned at Cedric, "So, what did those two clowns call my sweet baby?"

Cedric chortled again, "Fred liked Hermedric and George wanted us to go with Cedmione".

"Oh sweet Merlin above, those are heinous names for such a lovely baby. If I catch either one of them calling my baby by either name, I will hex their bollocks off."

"I will make sure and warn them." Cedric climbed into bed with Hermione and his daughter and put his arms around them. He kissed Hermione's head and protectively gave his little family a big hug. "You know, Cedmione is really not that awful."

Hermione jabbed Cedric in the ribs while giggling the whole time. Looking up at him she said, "I truly hope that you are joking." Cedric answered her by leaning down and kissing her deeply, reassuring her that he was teasing.

"One thing that I will not joke about is this, I love you with all of my heart. " Once again his lips captured hers as they pressed together in a long, spine tingling kiss.

"I like that answer. My heart will always belong to you…and her." Hermione lovingly looked down at their daughter, who had fallen asleep, nestled in her arms.

 

**************  
PLEASE leave a review if you're reading and liking this story. It means so much to me to hear from my readers. I hope someone surprises me with a little review love!! The epilougue is next where Baby Doggory's name will be revealed!


	7. Epilogue

Finally, we have the epilogue, and I hope that you like it. I also hope that you've enjoyed reading this story. I know it's not your normal fanfic story, but I feel it has a lot of heart.

Counting Fingers, Counting Toes: Chapter 7- Epilogue

It was still early morning as Cedric reached down to pick up his daughter from her crib. This was one of his favorite things to do now. He loved waking up at dawn and rocking his sweet baby girl in the nursery. Calantha Jean Diggory had changed all of their lives the past six months. The beautiful baby with her dark, curly hair and rich amber eyes made his heart skip a beat whenever he looked down at her. She couldn't look any more like her mum than she already did. He and Hermione had bounced baby names around for two weeks after she'd been born. Finally with pressure from family and friends, and having had enough of Fred and George's hideous nicknames of Hermedric and Cedmione, they'd decided they had better hurry and find a name. Hermione had insisted on a Greek name like her own, which had made the task even harder.

One day Cedric had picked the baby up and said, "Oh, my beautiful flower you are blossoming more and more each day. Don't grow up too fast." He'd then kissed her little head and held her carefully against his chest.

Hermione had jumped up and headed to the small library. She'd come out holding a huge Greek dictionary flipping through the pages. "This is it! You did it!" Cedric would have thought she'd gone mad if he didn't know his loving wife by now. He looked at her with interest without saying anything.

"The baby's name…I found it." Hermione smiled up at him. "Actually you came up with the name without even trying." Cedric had held his breath in anticipation, hoping that it was a name that he'd be able to agree to.

"Listen to this Ced," she held the book tight against her, "Calantha, as a girl's name is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Calantha is "beautiful flower. Isn't it perfect?"

He remembered looking down at his then two-week old daughter and swearing that he'd seen her smile at hearing the name Calantha. So, at the next family and friend gathering, along with Ron and Lavender announcing that they were pregnant, Fred and Katie announcing their soon to be wedding along with their pregnancy news, Cedric and Hermione had shared the name they chose for their daughter.

"Calantha? What kind of name is that?" Ron, of course had been the one to blurt out what everyone had been thinking at hearing the news. The only person giddy with excitement had been Jean Granger, who'd also given her daughter a Greek name.

"It means beautiful flower, and Cedric called her his beautiful flower and I knew it was her name." Hermione just shone with pleasure and soon all of the women in the room agreed that the name suited the absolutely gorgeous baby. It was a true fact, that out of all of the babies in the family, even Bill and Fleur's Victoire, Calantha was the most beautiful. With her thick, dark hair, flawless skin and dark eyes, there was no match.

Now, six months later, she had only grown more striking. There were times when they looked at her they couldn't believe that she was really theirs. Cedric made sure to come home as early from work as he could each day. Hermione had quit her job at the ministry because she didn't want to spend one minute away from her daughter. She'd gone through so much heartache and many lonely years of wanting and trying for a baby. So, much to everyone's shock, Hermione had quit her job without a second thought and decided to be a stay-at-home mum. Cedric made enough money that they lived comfortably, and Hermione did a side job at home working on new charms for the twins Weasley Wizard Wheezes products.

The window was open in the nursery letting in a cool morning breeze. Calantha snuggled up in her favorite blankie, was held tight against her dad. He rocked her back and forth, relishing in his quiet time with her before he had to head to the ministry. His favorite days of the week were now on the weekend when he'd get to stay at home with his girls, as he now called them. Calantha looked up at her dad reaching for his chin. Cedric bent down and peppered kisses all over her face making the baby giggle. She then babbled away staring into his face. This of course made him laugh.

"Baby Girl we're going to wake your mum again." Cedric didn't want to wake his wife. She'd been sick the past few days, after finally getting Calantha healthy after her first cold. It seemed that now she'd fallen sick with what Cali had caught. He secretly smiled because he only called Calantha, Cali, when he was alone with her. Hermione hated anyone shortening her name. She had always hated it when someone, specifically Ron, shortened her name and called her Hermy, Mione, or Herms. She swore that no one would give her daughter a shortened version of her name. Cedric decided that later on in life Calantha would get to make up her own mind about whether she'd want to be known as Cali. For now though he respected his wife's request, except when he was alone with his baby girl.

Cedric heard shuffling feet down the hallway. A head of hair attached to his wife peaked in, "There you are. I thought you left for work without saying goodbye." His heart went out to his love of his life. The cold had made her nose red, her head stuffy, and her throat sore.

"I'm going into work late today. I thought I'd stay and help out with the baby so you could get a few extra hours of sleep." Cedric noticed the smile that lit up her tired face.

"Oh, I love you so much." Hermione came over to the rocking chair to kiss the top of Cedric's head. "You are our hero my love." She put her arms around his neck and leaned over to smile at her daughter. Of course Calantha started kicking and reaching out to her mum. The two had grown very close with Hermione spending every day with her. At first Cedric had been a bit jealous, but had gotten over it when he saw how happy the situation made both wife and daughter.

Cedric held tight to his squirming child, "No, no sweetheart. Mummy is sick and needs to rest. You get to stay here and play with daddy for a few hours." Hermione gave a quick kiss to Calantha's full head of hair.

"Daddy is right sweetpea. Mummy feels rotten and I don't want you to get sick again." Hermione stood back up and started heading to the door. "Why don't you go feed her? That will make her happy."

Cedric lifted her high in the hair and blew kisses on her belly. Cali laughed and kicked her legs as they headed into the kitchen. He put the baby in her highchair and turned on the CD of Muggle children's tunes that the Grangers had given their granddaughter. Jean had claimed that Hermione had listened to these songs every day growing up. He made sure not to tell her that he thought the lyrics were strange, but played them for Cali anyhow.

After he got the baby drinking a bottle, since Hermione didn't feel like breastfeeding when she was sick, he called out to his wife. "Hey love, do you want me to fix you some breakfast?" She didn't answer him, so he decided that she'd probably gone back to sleep in their nice, comfy bed. Fixing some fried eggs, bacon, roasted tomatoes and hash browns he dug in for his hearty meal. It was going to be a great day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione wasn't asleep in the bedroom; in fact she couldn't sleep at all. She was bone tired, ached all over and felt like she was going to vomit. She could smell the full English breakfast her husband was cooking for himself in the other room. As the smells drifted into the bedroom, Hermione leapt off of the bed and ran to the loo. She made it there in time to lose what was left in her stomach from the previous evening. Gods how she hated to throw up! She also hated cleaning up throw-up. Thank the Gods Calantha hadn't been doing that this past week. The poor little thing had just had a nasty cold and was now almost over it. It was her rotten luck to catch the bug that her baby had been fighting. She'd hoped that Cedric wouldn't get sick too. He was even harder to deal with when he got sick, it was even worse than dealing with a sick baby.

Hermione leaned against the wall after puking a second time hating the world right now. As she sat there, the cool tile underneath her felt good to her heated body. She could tell that she had a fever like the baby had done for several days. Hermione felt so weak and was having a hard time telling her legs to move to go back to the bedroom.

"Hermione love, why are you on the floor here in the loo?" Cedric shook her awake and she looked up at her husband. She must have fallen asleep after throwing up that second time.

She didn't want to, but soon she was crying as Cedric lifted her up in strong arms and carried her back to the bed. "I threw up, twice, and couldn't even walk back to the bedroom." Cedric's eyes showed his concern and Hermione knew what he would say next.

"I think you need a healer. This is different than what Cali had." He placed her on their King size bed.

Hermione's head turned to look up at him, "What did you call our baby?" Even in her sickness she heard what Cedric had called their daughter and it wasn't Calantha.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" He smoothed his hand down the side of his face. "I…well…I sometimes call.." He was interrupted from his stammering by his wife's voice.

"I told you that I didn't want anyone giving her a nickname." She started crying again. "You of all people gave her a nickname." She poured on the guilt to make him feel as bad as she felt.

"Well, I'm not the only one that calls her by a nick name." Hermione saw the way that he was getting in defense mode. "Fred and George still call her Hermedric and Cedmione. Then Ron calls her "Little Hermione", so me calling her Cali isn't that horrendous. It's actually kind of cute."

If it were any other day when Hermione wasn't feeling so sick, his excuse might have made her grin. Today wasn't Cedric Diggory's lucky day. "It's not cute and you promised." The tears started falling again and Cedric stood at the side of the bed looking lost. He often looked that way when they fought.

"Fine. I'm done." His words shocked Hermione enough that she stopped crying. He walked over to the fireplace and made a floo call. "Ginny? Ginny?" he called out in a panic.

"Hey Cedric, what's up?" the bonny redhead asked in a bright voice.

"Could I bring Calantha over for a few hours? I need to take Hermione to a healer." Cedric looked over at her to see if she was going to protest.

"Sure, bring her on over. The boys would love to have the "pretty baby" come and play. Ever since she was born James has been asking for a sister. Harry is stressed that soon I'll be asking for another baby." Ginny giggled as she spoke to Cedric.

Cedric left the bedroom and came back with Calantha and her diaper bag. He first stopped at the bed, "Kiss your mummy because she needs to go to see a healer."

Hermione reached up to hug her and kissed her forehead. "Bye precious baby, be good for Aunt Ginny." Then she started crying because she felt like she was going to vomit again and her head hurt.

"I'll be right back love." Cedric grabbed some floo powder and yelled out, "12 Grimmauld Place" and he was off with the baby. A few minutes later he was back helping her out of bed to get dressed. She swayed against him as he helped her take off her nightgown.

"Oh, please stop the room from spinning." Hermione clung to him. Again his concerned face was troublesome to her, as she knew it took a lot to break his cool.

Soon they were on their way to St. Mungos Hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cedric was trying not to feel panicked, but it was hard. Hermione clearly was sick with something very different from what Calantha had been fighting last week. It took a lot for Hermione to break down and act like this. In fact, the last time she'd had a breakdown like this was when she'd been pregnant with Cali. He wanted to slap himself silly too. Out of all days to let the "Cali" secret slip, it had been the day when Hermione had felt her worst. He still felt that she was being silly about the nickname, but today wasn't the day to argue with her about it.

He took her to the main desk and was directed to a general healer. They soon had her back and examining her. So many thoughts were running through his head. What could possibly be wrong with her? After almost losing her and the baby over six months ago, he tended to be a worrywart over his family. He sighed as he watched the healer and two nurses fuss over Hermione as they did a series of various tests. None of their faces showed any signs of what the tests were revealing. After a half hour of non-stop tests, he could feel his patience running thin. Hermione looked as white as a ghost or a Malfoy and he chuckled to himself. She ended up throwing up once more, even though there wasn't much left to thrown up.

The nurses cleaned her up and got her comfortable. The healer sighed and came over to stand next to Cedric. She wasn't smiling but seemed concerned. Cedric moved over to hold Hermione's hand. If the healer was going to drop bad news on them, he wanted to be by her side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory after a series of tests we do have some news for you." Cedric could hear Hermione's breath hitch as she waited to hear the terrible news.

"You are showing signs of Hyperemesis Gravidarum, or in other words extreme morning sickness." Both he and Hermione stared at the Healer.

"What?" Hermione looked stunned at the healer's words. "Are you serious? Are you sure?"

Cedric felt very confused. Hermione seemed to know what she was sick with and seemed to be in a daze about it. "Hermione what do you have?" he looked at his very pale wife and then he looked up to the healer.

"Mr. Diggory, your wife is pregnant."

Hermione grabbed his hand and grinned up at him and he tried to smile back.

The last thing he remembered before his face hit the floor was Hermione saying, "We're going to be parents again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you think about the Epilogue? Do you want more of this story? Let me know if you are interested by you leaving some reviews. If there's enough interest I may be persuaded to write a part 2 for this story. Thanks for hanging in there. I'm still busy writing my three other stories: Playing With Granger, Blinded and Living. Go read them. I'd love the support and reviews!(I will try and start posting Blinded and Living here at A03.)


End file.
